Sweet Revenge
by To Wonderland
Summary: Isabella Swan a sus diecisiete años es engañada, por Tanya Cullen la mujer que le prometió ayuda a cambio de que ella accediera a ser la madre de Alquiler, pero al final Bella termina en la cárcel por 7 Años, sin su hijo y su hermana y decide vengarse de los culpables: Los Cullen. Pero que pasa si se enamora de uno de sus objetivos en el camino: Edward.
1. Prefacio

_**Disclaimer**: Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_**

* * *

''_Los hombres no son prisioneros del destino, sino prisioneros de su propia mente''_

**Franklin D. Roosevelt**

**PREFACIO**

_9 de noviembre_ marcaba el calendario con rojo, hoy se cumplian siete años desde aquel fatidico día, donde me habían arrebatado a mi pequeño Nathan, me lo habian arrancado de los brazos sin importar mis suplicas, y no conformes con ellos me habian acusado de un crimen que yo nunca cometi, quitandome con esto mi libertad, a mi bebé, y mi hermanita de solo once años de edad.

Me explicare mejor mi nombre es Isabella Swan, la ex presidiaria numero 25636 De la cárcel del condado de Madison Randle Street, de Edwardsville, Illinois, donde pase más de seis años encerrada por Tanya Cullen, esa maldita bruja que llego a mi puerta un día ofreciéndome su ayuda a cambio de que le hiciera un pequeñísimo _"favor"_ el cual consistía en aceptar ser la Madre de alquiler de su hijo, pues ella y su marido no podían tener hijos. A cambio ella me daría el dinero necesario para poder vivir un tiempo y pagar la deuda de la casa que tras la muerte de mis padres se había generado. Sabía que tenía razón, a penas estudiaba el último año de preparatoria, no tenía trabajo ni familia, por lo que en mi desesperación acepte, no podría luchar por la custodia de Vanessa si no tenia casa, con el paso de las semanas sentía como mi cuerpo cambiaba, como crecía dentro de mí, mi hijo. Había tomado una decisión, hablaría con la Señora Cullen, y le diría que no aceptaba, le entregaría el adelanto y me quedaría con mi pequeño, porque estaba segura que sería un niño. Cuando hable con Tanya, lo entendió dijo que su marido quien no había asistido también lo entendía, y que con todo el dolor de su alma, aceptaba el trato pero que quería conocerlo que ya sentía un fuerte vinculo con él, me había pedido de favor que le mandara copias de los ultrasonidos y le informara sobre el desarrollo de mi bebe cosa que acepte, que ingenua había sido al pensar que ella se quedaría tan tranquila con todo esto, esos malditos de los Cullen me habían robado a mi bebe al nacer, y me habían metido a la cárcel, para que nunca me acercara a él. Y ahora que estaba libre lucharía por recuperar a mi hermana que fue enviada a un orfanato, a mi pequeño Nate, y me vengaría de Tanya y Edward Cullen por lo que me hicieron y no descansaría hasta que me pagaran todo el daño hecho.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció chicas la nueva historia? Tranquilas seguiré subiendo el If i lose you, I lose everything igual, Martes, Jueves y sábado... Y aquí subiré, lunes, miércoles y viernes. El viernes subo el primer capítulo. Déjenme un lindo Review, diciéndome que piensan de esta ;)**


	2. ¿Una nueva vida?

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_**Muchísimas gracias **__a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos, __& si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

_**«Hay ciertas veces en la vida que me levanto, me miro al espejo y pienso ¿Y ahora que hare con mi vida? ¿Quién soy? ¿Y a donde iré? Y ¿Por quién soy? » Aria Villaseñor.**_

Mire de nueva cuenta el periódico que descansaba debajo de mi colchón, lo tome cuidadosamente entre mis ya descuidadas manos leyéndolo por vigésima vez.

_**Hoy día veintitrés de octubre del año en curso queremos felicitar a Tanya Cullen quien este día cumple veintiocho años de edad, esta mujer de origen Checoslovaco, quien es considerada una de las mujeres más envidiadas del país entero no solo por ser Heredera al gran emporio 'Delani Enterprise' ó ser una de las mejores diseñadoras de joyas que ha habido en esta industria además de ser la esposa del guapo y millonario Edward Cullen, es madre de los pequeños Steven y Hunter Cullen, esta gran mujer sí que lo tiene todo, fama, riqueza, amor, prestigio, y suerte... mucha suerte.**_

_**Suerte, **_pensé con sorna, esa sí que tenía todo lo que una mujer podría desear, ella la mujer que todos admiran e idolatran no era más que una maldita, que estaba dispuesta a todo para obtener lo que quería, sin importarle a quien pisoteaba, salí abruptamente de mis pensamientos cuando escuche el sonido de los pasos aproximarse hacia mí, cerré los ojos al sentir el temor de que este pudiera ser un sueño más, que nada de esto era real, que antes de escuchar el repique de las llaves desaparezcan los pasos, y con ellos mi libertad.

_**Libertad**__, _muchas personas dicen que no tiene ni olor o color, ni siquiera tiene sonido, pero que pueden saber ellos si ellos nunca han carecido de ella, por eso es por lo que no pueden opinar, se que muchas aquí dicen que son inocentes y tal vez lo sean, tal vez no, pero de una cosa sí estoy segura, yo no tengo nada de qué arrepentirme o sentirme avergonzada o tal vez si de una cosa de confiar, ese fue mi mayor delito.

- Swan será mejor que te despidas, aunque no creo que sea una despedida creo que será un hasta luego, niña. Muchas de ustedes podrán irse para querer hacer algo de su vida, pero tarde que temprano volverán, siempre lo hacen y tu.- Jane me miro de arriba abajo con asco, con burla en sus ojos negros.- Volverás, te lo aseguro.- Se rió antes de abrir la celda número 875, al cual había sido ''mi hogar'' desde hace tanto tiempo.

- ¿Ya te vas no es así chica?- Preguntó Aura, mi compañera de celda, era verdad que cuando llegué aquí nadie fue muy amable conmigo, en especial Aura, quién me molestaba cada que tenía oportunidad e incluso me agredía, pero desde hace un tiempo y gracias a un castigo nos hicimos amigas, ella había agredido al hijo de su jefe quién había tratado de abusar de ella, y este la había acusado de intento de asesinato, y difamación.

- Así es Aura, por fin saldré.- Suspire mirando el pequeño calendario de papel que había en la pared.- Después de siete años con Veinticuatro días. Adiós te veré cuando estés fuera- Susurré una vez afuera de la celda, sentí como acomodo las esposas más apretadas de lo normal, sabía que estaba molesta conmigo desde aquella vez que Rosalie la reprendió al ver el trato que me daba. Rosalie Lilian Hale era una de las mejores abogadas de Nueva York, trabajaba en una firma muy importante allá, pero hubo un tiempo que dio clases de derecho aquí, en donde yo entre, ella fue mi maestra por los primeros dos años, tiempo en el cual nos hicimos grandes amigas, ella me había contactado al irse con Jacob Black un pasante de derecho que trabajaba en la fiscalía, quien había sido el único junto con Rose en querer revisar mi caso, solo ellos habían creído en mi inocencia, y me habían ayudado a estar libre, hoy día siete de diciembre; solté un pequeño aullido de dolor al sentir la piel de mis muñecas arder al sentir el fuerte jalón, entramos en una pequeña oficina donde se encontraba Ronda una carcelera ya mayor, quien al contrario de Jane, era la única que siempre me había tratado con respeto, y incluso un poco de cariño. Camine hasta estar delante del escritorio de Ronda hasta control donde me hicieron firmar unos papeles y me entregaron "mis pertenencias" que consistirán en un pequeño dije en forma de una luna y mis ropas.

Me dirigí hasta la enorme puerta que nos separaba del exterior, con un poco de miedo avance por el reducido pasillo, dejando atrás todo, al abrirse la puerta no pude evitar entrecerrar los ojos pues la luz del día se filtro entre ellos evitándome poder observar mi alrededor, escuche un pequeño gritito y sonreí al ver quienes era quien me esperaban a unos cuantos metros de distancia de la prisión, se trataba de tres personas.

Oh Bella al fin.- Grito Rosalie una escultural rubia de ojos azules, quien parecía modelo, del agarre de un rubio idéntico a ella, Jasper Hale su hermano gemelo.- Estas libre.- Susurro mi amiga en mi cabello mientras nos abrazábamos con fuerza.

Después de tanto tiempo esto parece un sueño.- Murmure, apretando mi agarre, no pude evitar llorar, me sentía sola, vacía, tan asustada.

Ya no estarás sola, cariño, nos tienes a nosotros, nunca lo olvides.- Dijo la ojiazul, al parecer había adivinado mis pensamientos, paso sus brazos en mis delgados hombros, llevándome con los chicos, quienes literalmente me saludaron con los brazos abiertos.

Es bueno verlos de nuevo.- Admití una vez devuelta a los protectores brazos de ''Mamá Rose'' cómo le llamo Jacob al ver la reacción protectora de la rubia, quien no paraba de cuidarme, darme mimos y preguntarme si me sentía bien, cosa que agradecía en el alma. Sabía que algún día ella sería una estupenda madre, amorosa, protectora, y por sobre todas las cosas con un gran carácter.

¿Bells, quieres ir a comer con a un pequeño restaurante, que esta unas calles abajo, según dicen es el mejor de la ciudad, hacen un pay de zarzamora, delicioso, estoy segura que allá adentro no debe haber comida muy buena, así que, que dices? – Pregunto Jasper con una sonrisa sincera, a pesar de ser a quien menos conocía sabía que era una gran persona, el me había ayudado mucho acerca de encontrar el paradero de Vanessa, con un Demonio, con todas las emociones que había pasado ahorita no había recordado a mi hermanita, quien en este momento ya estaría hecha una mujer.

¿Que saben acerca de Vanessa?- Pregunte con mortificación, los vi mirarse los unos a los otros pensando que decir pues no querían decir nada imprudente.

¿Y bien que es lo que sucede? – Presione con impaciencia.

Ella fue adoptada, Bella.- Respondió con suavidad Jacob.

¿Eso se verdad? – Pregunte viendo a todos en busca de que fuera una broma de mal gusto.

Sí, cielo, es verdad.- Confirmo la exuberante rubia.

¿Por quién? ¿Jasper dime que lo sabes por favor? – Rogué viéndolo con suplica.

- Ella fue adoptada al poco tiempo de estar en el orfanato de Nueva York, donde fue enviada, sus padres son Eleazar y Carmen Lightwood, son un joven matrimonio adinerado que nunca pudieron concebir y recurrieron a la adopción como alternativa, son personas muy respetables, y justas, quieren mucho a Vanessa. Ellos han vivido en muchas partes del mundo gracias a que son dueños de gran cadenas televisivas, publicitarias, y de modelaje, tienen gran variedad de galerías por todo el mundo, antes vivían en Rusia en donde adoptaron a su hija mayor Katrina, una chica que en ese entonces era de diecisiete años, tu sabes lo difícil que es que a los más grandes los adopten por lo difícil que puede ser adaptarse, pero aun así no se dieron por vencidos, y lo lograron, luego decidieron vivir en Nueva York donde se enteraron de tú hermana y decidieron adoptarla.- Explicó Jasper tomándome la mano reconfortándome.

¿Ella sabe que...- No pude terminar de preguntar por el enorme nudo en la garganta.

Sí... Se enteró, pero ha estado un poco enferma… por eso no pudo estar aquí.- Respondió Jacob.

¿Enferma de qué? ¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Qué le pasa?- Exigí saber desesperada levantándome rápidamente de la silla y tratando de salir en busca de ella.

Tuvo un accidente, está fuera de peligro, cariño. Tranquilízate Bella, ella está bien lo juro, al parecer por la nevada que hubo su coche se patino y los frenos no reaccionaron como debían, y se estrello contra un árbol, ella esta es observaciones al parecer no fue tan grave.- Termino Rosalie.

¿Qué no fue tan grave? – Grite histeria- ¿Cómo me puedes decir eso? mi hermana está hospitalizada en un hospital, quien sabe que tan grave pueda estar y tú me dices que me tranquilice, Rosalie. Tú no puedes saber que se siente que te arrebaten todo, si tú has tenido todo al alcance de tu mano, por Dios Rosalie tú te viniste a dar clases acá como un tipo de vacaciones tratando de olvidar que tu prometido te puso los cuernos con tu mejor amiga, déjame decirte que eso no es nada comparado a lo que yo pase, todos estos años.

¡Basta Bella! – Exigió Jasper, abrazando a su hermana quien ya estaba llorando, me sentí mal, por haberle hablado así ella no tenía la culpa de nada, me dolió verla abrazada a su hermana en busca de protección.

Tiene razón Jasper, Bella. Ella solo a estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas, si no fuera por ella tal vez estarías todavía allá, también se que estas muy preocupada por tu hermana, y tienes miedo de que le ocurra algo pero no es para que trates de cobrártela con Rosalie, quien ella solo te ha apoyado.- Acuso Jacob. Y tenía toda la verdad, nada justificaba lo grosera que había sido con Rosalie, si antes me sentía mal ahora me sentía la mayor escoria, ella me había confiado lo que había pasado y yo le había puesto el dedo en la herida, sin miramientos.

Yo…- Me trate de acercar a ella, pero no me atreví por miedo.- Discúlpame Rosie, he sido muy injusta contigo, eres mi mejor amiga y tu no te mereces nada de lo que dije, se que esto no soluciona nada de lo que dije, pero en verdad quiero que sepas que eres una gran mujer y amiga, te quiero como la hermana mayor que no tuve, y me alegro tanto haber tenido la dicha de conocerte, en verdad perdóname.- No alcance a finalizar mi discurso cuando unos femenimos brazos estaban envolviéndome, en un abrazo, al que acepte, y devolví con la misma fuerza.

Yo también te quiero como a la hermana que nunca tuve. Y tienes razón no me puedo ni quiero imaginarme la impotencia y desesperación al saber que tu hermano puede estar mal, yo no se que haría si algo le pasara a Jas.- Replico mi amiga.- Y sabes lo único que le agradezco a Royce después de ese lindo Mercedes-Benz clase SLK Roadster rojo del año, el departamento a mi nombre y ese monísimo anillo de compromiso.- Bromeo.- Fue que gracias a su estupidez te conoci, de ahí en fuera nada. Al contrario perdi mis zapatillas favoritas rojas al aventárselas ese dia.- Dijo haciéndonos reir por sus ocurrencias.- No encerio Bella, no te preocupes, pequeña. Ahora vámonos.- Dijo empujándome a la salida para literalmente meterme en la parte trasera y aventarme unos jeans negros apretados, una blusa color verde azulado, unos botines negros tacón de aguja y una chaqueta negra de cuero manga tres cuartos.- Espero que estes lista en menos de diez minutos.- Ordeno volviendo al interior del restaurante, comence a cambiarme no queria sufrir su furia.

Una vez transcurridos los diez minutos llegó Rosalie junto con los chicos, Rose se emocionó mucho al ver mi vestuario, y sin más subieron al coche, y manejaron varios kilómetros sin decirme a donde íbamos, estaba extrañada de tanto misterio llegamos a una pista de vuelo en donde había un jet privado del cual bajaron dos personas, que me dejaron completamente sorprendida.

* * *

Aquí está muy el primer capítulo ¿Que les pareció chicas? ¿Quiénes creen que sean esas personas? ¿Bella podrá ver de nuevo a su hermana? ¿Vanessa creerá en la inocencia de Bella? El lunes subiré capitulo nuevo, los días definitivamente serán: _**Lunes, Miércoles, Viernes y Sábado.**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO REVIEWDICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	3. El dolor de los recuerdos

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**_Muchísimas gracias _**_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a__**anaprinces25, ayled94306,**__**maleja twihard,**__**Sun-e Kristal**__**, Eidy Swan, Imagine This Love, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly, Rocio 16 Swan,**_ _**Maru-Li Tsukiyomi**_, _**yasmin-cullen**__y creo que no falta ninguna si es asi avisenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

"_**No te imaginas cuánto dependo de ti, hermana. Cuando tú no estás, el color se apaga en mi vida." Virginia Woolf**_

_Una vez transcurridos los diez minutos llegó Rosalie junto con los chicos, Rose se emocionó mucho al ver mi vestuario, y sin más subieron al coche, y manejaron varios kilómetros sin decirme a dónde íbamos, estaba extrañada de tanto misterio llegamos a una pista de vuelo en donde había un jet privado del cual bajaron dos personas, que me dejaron completamente sorprendida._

¿Kate? ¿Qué haces aquí?- Pregunte sorprendida al ver a esa hermosa rubia ojimiel con apariencia de modelo, quien era la antigua enfermera del reclusorio.

Ammm, hola Bella, veo que no te han dicho nada.- Gruño la chica viendo a mis amigos con un poco de enojo, y resignación.

¿Decirme? ¿Qué cosa? – Pregunté viendo a Jacob, Jasper y Rosalie, que hacia ella aquí. ¿Y qué cosa tenía que decirme?

Yo planeaba decírtelo pero Rose- Dijo Jake viendo a Rosalie, quien me sonreía con tranquilidad.- dijo que era mejor que te enteraras por ella.- Señalo Jacob a la ojimiel.

Era una sorpresa cariño.- Admitió mi rubia amiga con calidez.

Mi nombre es Katrina.- Dijo alejándose del jet y acercándose a mi.- Kate Lightwood, soy hija de Carmen y Eleazar Lightwood.- Sonrió con nerviosismo.- Estoy tan feliz de que por fin estés aquí, Vanessa está muy triste y enojada por no poder estar aquí, por ello le dije que Garret.- Mire por primera vez al guapísimo castaño de ojos negros, cuerpo musculoso pero delgado que estaba tomado de la mano con la rubia.- Mi prometido y yo vendríamos a buscarte.- Sonrió.

Espera un momento.- Pedí.- ¿Quieres decir que… tu hermana de la que tanto hablabas es?- No pude terminar la pregunta me sentía mareada.

Sí.- Respondió mordiendo su labio.- Vanessa, me pidio de favor entrara a la prisión en el área de enfermería, por un tiempo hacia podría ver como estabas.- Admitió.

¿Mi… hermana te pidio que entraras a trabajar a la prisión solo para ver cómo estaba? – Pregunte con la voz ronca.

Así es, te buscamos por mucho tiempo, se suponía que estarías en el prisión de Portland, pero por alguna razón te trajeron aquí, a Chicago, ella ha estado muy preocupada por ti.- Susurro.

Quiero verla.- Fue lo único que pude decir.

Lo harás, por ello estamos aquí, venimos a buscarte.- Sonrió ojinegro, señalando el jet.

Me despedí con tristeza de los chicos, me dolía alejarme de ellos pero sabía que lo entendían necesitaba verla, saber que se encontraba bien, nunca en los siete años separadas la olvide, lo deje de rezar por ella, al contrario recordaba a mi pequeña hermanita esa que le encantaba cantar día y noche, sentía sus brazos aferrados a mi cuello cuando tenía miedo, me preguntaba cuando llovía ¿Quien la arropaba? ¿Quien la abrazaba en las noches que ella tenía frio y la manta no era suficiente? ¿Quien la tapaba a media noche cuando ella se destapaba horas antes? Salí de mis pensamientos al ver que Garret entrelazaba sus manos con Kate con tanto amor que me ponía a pensar ¿Qué pasaría si Vanessa no quería estar conmigo? ¿Si aunque me doliera en el alma Nathan no volviera a estar a mi lado? ¿Quien estaría conmigo en las noches cuando ya no había más trabajo y tuviera que volver a casa? ¿Quién velaría por mí y yo por él? ¿Quién me abrazaría y sin razón me susurraría un te quiero o me diera un beso espontaneo? ¿Quién lo haría?

Subí al jet y me senté en uno de los asientos más alejados dejando que mis lágrimas fluyeron libres, vi a la pareja hablar en susurros, también no pude evitar ver como se besaban con tanto amor y tanta dulzura que me sentí una intrusa, así que preferí dormirme porque sabía que este día seria muy largo.

* * *

Estaba agotada había trabajado casi doce horas seguidas, mis pies pedían a gritos que un masaje, mi enorme vientre de ya ocho meses de embarazo no me ayudaba mucho, suspire a pesar del cansancio, porque sabía que todo esto valía la pena si tenía a mi hermana y a mi bebé conmigo, al doblar la calle vi que la puerta de al final de la calle estaba entreabierta y la luz proveniente de mi casa se encontraba encendida, me preocupe porque sabía que Vanessa estaría solo en la casa, sentí un muy mal presentimiento al ver eso, a medida que caminaba hacia la luz sentía que la respiración se volvía irregular, trate de tranquilizarme, le susurre palabras tranquilizadoras a mi bebé, pero no pude evitar correr lo mas rápido que me permitían mis piernas al escuchar ese desgarrador grito, faltaban menos de diez metros para llegar cuando sentí un fuerte pinchazo en la parte baja de mi vientre, pero no le tome importancia, jadeante y temerosa abrí la puerta por completo, y al hacerlo me lleno una furia y un miedo atroz la imagen que se desarrollo ante mí.

- ¡Suéltala maldito bastardo! – Grite abalanzándome sobre el infeliz que se encontraba arriba de Vanessa, quien no dejaba de llorar y moverse, vi que en todo el contorno de su ojo estaba morado verdoso.

- ¡Bella, hermanita ayúdame, por favor! – Suplicó la niña sin dejar de llorar, todavía debajo de él.

- ¡Eres una maldita perra! – Gruño el maldito, al sentir el golpe que le propicie con un portarretro de plata en la cabeza, mientras él se tomaba la cabeza con sus manos yo ayude a una pálida Vanessa, a salir debajo de él, y la jale detrás de mí, al ver como trataba de levantarse sin éxito ese malnacido y trataba de acercarse a nosotras, abrace a Vanessa con fuerza antes de revisarla rápidamente, tenía toda su ropa desgarrada, tenia pequeñas motitas de color verde, morado y negro en todo el cuerpo que correspondían a las marcas que había dejado con sus dedos, al parecer había llegado a tiempo porque ese infeliz no cumplió su cometido, tome entre mis manos sus pálidas mejillas y bese su frente con tratando de transmitirle todo el amor que sentía por ella.

- Vanessa, tienes que irte de aquí, cariño, corre lo más rápido que puedas y grita pidiendo ayuda si cariño.- Pedí con lágrimas en los ojos.

- No, no te quiero dejar, tengo miedo.- Negó aferrándose a mi vientre, levante con mis manos su pequeño y suave mentón.

- ¿Sabes que eres lo más importante para mí? Siempre estaré para ti cuando tú me necesites.- Susurre con sinceridad.- Pero ahora necesito que hagas algo por mí, ¿lo harás, cierto cariño?- Pregunte.

- Yo… Sí, Bella lo hare.- Acepto tratando de sonar segura.

- Quiero que corras, y cuando encuentres a alguien que te pueda ayudar, le digas en donde estoy y que ocurrió, sé que me vas a odiar por lo que te voy a decir, pero necesito que vayas a la estación de policía, y te quedes allá, yo… yo iré en cuanto pueda por ti.- Explique.

- ¿Me lo juras? – Pregunto.- ¿Me prometes que volverás por mí?

- Yo… eres mi hermanita, sabes que siempre estaré ahí para cuidarte.- Evite contestar a sus preguntas porque sabía que en él momento que Vanessa dijera lo ocurrido a la policía llamaría a servicio social, y ella iría a un orfanato, y nos separarían… para siempre.

Una vez que la vi correr, sentí un golpe duro al lado derecho de mi cabeza haciéndome caer de rodillas, él hombre llevo a rastras por toda la habitación jalándome del cabello, movi mis manos en busca de cualquier objeto, pero sentí como pisaba mis dedos con fuerza haciendo que varios de estos tronaran en el suelo, grite a causa del dolor, queriendo proteger a mi bebé puse mas manos en mi vientre, el cual estaba a punto de patear, pero fui mas rápida yo pues mordí con fuerza su piel, mientras con mis manos lo arañaba, el maldijo por lo bajo cuando tome entre mis manos su miembro apretándolo con mucha fuerza

Maldita zorra, lo pagaras muy caro.- Grito poniéndose a mi altura antes de tomar con fuerzas mi rostro y darme un tremendo golpe que estuvo a punto de noquearme, se puso sobre mi aplastando a mi pequeño, , como pude me trate de levantar pero no podía, vi que saco de la parte trasera de su pantalón una navaja plateada, la cual encajo a un costado de mi vientre, aúlle de dolor al sentir, rece para que mi bebe estuviera a salvo, con agilidad saque la navaja y sin importarme nada, la encaje en un costado de su torax, este al sentir en dolor se ajelo de mi, cosa que aproveche para volver a encajarla pero ahora en la parte alta de su muslo, mi respiración era cada vez mas irregular y sentía cada vez un dolor más intenso que el anterior, me arrastre hasta un costado del sofá en busca de algo que arrojarle, el se reía cada vez más, recordé que en la parte de arriba, en la alcoba se encontraban aun todas las pertenencias de papá entre ellas una pistola que había pertenecido a su padre, corrí a pesar de mi punzante dolor entre mis piernas.

No corras querida, puede hacerle daño al pequeñito.- Rio de forma malvada Caius, cojeando detrás de mi.

Mientras corria tiraba todo a mi paso, al llegar a la habitación de Charlie me tome del marco de la puerta con lagrimas en los ojos a causa del insoportable dolor.

Tranquilo mi amor, mami esta aquí y te protegerá.- Susurre pasando mis manos por mi vientre.

Atranque la puerta con la cama, tratando de ganar tiempo, busque como una desquiciada la pequeña caja de madera al encontrarla la arroje con fuerza pero no sedia, vi que la cama cada vez se movia varias veces hasta que se abrió un poco la puerta, al mismo tiempo que la cajita de madera, me abalane al mismo tiempo que el hacia ella, sentía una enorme punzada que me hizo doblarme en dos, con mucho cansancio alcance a llegar milésimas antes que el, y sin pensarlo levante la pistola, no quería hacerlo sentía mi mano temblar, sabia que el también estaba enterado de este hecho, por lo que sin mostrar preocupación camino dos pasos, los mismos que yo alejaba.

No eres capaz de hacerlo niña.- Rio acercándose a mi.- No sabes lo buena que estaba tu hermana, lo mucho que gritaba, lo mucho que gozaba mis caricias.

¡Callate desgraciado! – Gruñi apretando el arma.

Dios, era tan estrecha, acaso no viste como se retorcía entre mis brazos, es una perra igual que tú, deberías darme las gracias en haberme fijado en tu hermana y haberle hecho el favorcito- Se carcajeo.

Lo ocurrido después fue muy confuso, solo recuerdo el sonido del disparo y ver el cuerpo casi sin vida de ese infeliz, sentia mis musculos debiles y senti un dolor que de desgarraba en dos, no podia respirar y en mi último suspiro suplique que Vanessa y mi bebé estuvieran con bien.

* * *

Sentia una pesades en los ojos, trate de moverme pero mis musculos no reaccionaban a mis ordenes, me ardia mi entrepierna sentia como mi vientre estaba flacido y pequeño cosa que me exalto, trate de levantarme de la cama pero cual fue mi sorpresa al peratarme que me encontraba esposada en la misma ¿Pero que demonios? - Pensé, tratando de safarme, trate de hacer memoria, entonces lo recorde con claridad, ¿Donde se encontraba Vanessa? ¿Estaria con bien? ¿Mi bebé donde estaba mi bebé? Comencé a gritar como loca aunque a cada grito me dolia más todo, entraron dos personas altas imponentes.

- Señorita Swan, veo que ya ha despertado.- Saludo uno de ellos, alto cabello largo, lacio y azabache, mientras el otro era rubio ojos negros y mirada escalofriante.

- ¿Quíenes son ustedes? ¿Donde esta mi hermana y mi hijo? - Exigi sin amedrentarme.

- Cuidado con su tono Señorita - Dijo el rubio- Yo soy el detective James Davis y el es mi compañero Aro Vulturi, estamos investigando el homicidio del señor Caius Ferris. Quién casualmente fue asesinado en el interior de su casa, a causa de multiples cuchilladas y un disparo en el corazón, las dos armas con las cuales fue asesinado tenian sus huellas, ¿Asi que diganos que fue lo que ocurrio?

- Ese bastardo se lo merecia- Respondi recordando lo ocurrido de esa noche.

- Admité que usted tenia motivos para hacerlo- Presiono el azabache.

- Vamos Isabella, sabe que usted es la primera sospechosa, por no decir que la única.- Trato de amedrentarme.

¿Dónde se encuentra mi hermana? ¿Y mi hijo? No contestare nada hasta no saber nada de ellos.- Respondí con rotundidad.

¿Hijo? Señorita Swan no se le aviso lo ocurrido con su bebé, ¿cierto? – Interrogo Aro extrañado.

¿Qué le ocurrió? ¿Qué le hicieron? ¡Donde esta!- Rugí tratando de levantarme de la cama, pero el suero que tenía en el brazo, al igual que mi débil cuerpo me lo impidió.

Tranquilícese, señorita.- Hablo James- Su bebé nació muerto, lo sentimos y de su hermana no sabemos nada.- Dijo mirándome había algo en sus ojos que me hacía temblar, pero esperen ahí ¿dijo muerto? No era posible, Nathan no podía estar muerto, trate de borrar esos pensamientos, mi bebé no podía estar muerto, no él, había perdido todo, no sabía que había sido de Vanessa, tenía miedo.

¿Qué clase de mentira es esa? Entréguenme a mi bebé, quiero a mi bebé, entréguenme a mi Nathan.- Grite, me sentía desesperada sentí que el aire no me llegaban a los pulmones, escuchaba solo murmullos, estresantes y desoladores murmullos antes de cerrar sus ojos.

* * *

Talle mis ojos al sentir que removían mi hombro con delicadeza, necesite pestañar varias veces hasta poder acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz, cuando por fin me adapte a esta, vi que se encontraba delante mi Kate, al ver que por fin desperté.

Hemos llegado, Vanessa se podrá muy feliz por poder verte al fin.- Me confió amigablemente.

¿Ella me cree cul…- No pude terminar cuando la rubia negó varias veces.

Eso no me toca a mí decirlo, eso es algo que solo Nessie y tú pueden hablarlo, lo que si te puedo decir es que ella te ama mucho.- Respondió.

Viajábamos por casi día hora en el coche de Garret quien había resultado ser una gran persona y era muy divertido, no podía parar de reír cosa que agradecí porque no tenía ganas de llegar tenía muchos nervios, y aun más cuando se paró el en Hospital Monte Sinaí, respire profundamente antes de bañar del auto con la ayuda de Garret, Kate entrelazo su brazo con el mío ayudándome a caminar sentía mis piernas como gelatina cuando llegamos al último piso en la suite donde se encontraba instalada Vanessa, nunca imagine que algún día estaría en un hotel tan lujoso y prestigioso.

Hasta aquí llegamos nosotros Bella, su habitación es la número 3459, ella no sabe que te encuentras aquí, será una gratificante sorpresa, iré a avisarle a mi madre que ya hemos llegado.- Sonrió, alejándose de mí.

Camine con cuidado hasta llegar a la puerta indicada, toque la puerta recibiendo como respuesta un grito.

¡No quiero ver a nadie! ¡No hasta que me dejen irme de aquí!- Grito una voz dulce, y molesta, no pude evitar reírme, y con cuidado abrir la puerta a pesar del grito de la chica, al hacerlo agradecí que no se hubiera dado cuenta de mi presencia por lo que solo asome mi rostro en el pequeño espacio entre la puerta y el marco de este.

¿Ni a mí me quieres ver? ¿Si gustas puedo volver luego? – Pregunte con nerviosismo.

* * *

¿Que les pareció chicas?¿Qué reacción tendrá Vanessa al verla? ¿Bella seguirá con sus planes de venganza?

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO **REVIEW** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	4. ¿Venganza?

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_Muchísimas gracias__a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a__**anaprinces25, ayled94306,**__**maleja twihard,**__**Sun-e Kristal**__**, Eidy Swan, Imagine This Love, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly, **__y creo que no falta ninguna si es asi avisenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!_

* * *

_¿Ni a mí me quieres ver? ¿Si gustas puedo volver luego? – Pregunte con nerviosismo._

¡Con un demonio eres tú! - Grito euforica y trato de levantarse de la camilla, pero no pudo a causa de los yesos que tenia en su pierna y su brazo derecho.

- Hola, Vanessa- Saludé temerosa.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - Preguntó viendome fijamente.

- ¿Puedo pasar? Mejor regreso luego necesitas descansar- Pedí suplicando por que aceptara.

- No me vas a volver a dejar, te lo advierto Swan- Dijo con seriedad tratando de enderezarse pero no pudo, corrí a su lado ayudandole, le acomode el almohadón para que estuviera más cómoda, al hacerlo me senté en el sofá que había al lado de la camilla.

- Gracias- Dijo jugando con sus manos, sabía que no hablaba de esto, sino de lo ocurrido aquella noche.

Volte a verla, había cambiado tanto pero aún seguia teniendo el mismo tono de piel traslucido, sus ojos marrones identicos a los míos, su cabello era color cobrizo, largo y ondulado. Sus labios era rosados y carnosos. La mire y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

- Lo volvería a hacer de ser necesario, eres lo muy importante para mí, Vanessa- Sonreí sin alegría.

- Me mentiste, prometiste volver por mí, y nunca lo hiciste- Me reprocho, sin querer mirarme a los ojos, se toco su cabeza vendada haciendo una mueca de dolor.

- Tenía que hacerlo, Nessie- Hacia tanto que nunca le decía así.

- Me dejaste, te extrañe tanto, me hiciste mucha falta- Admitió.

- Todo esto fue mi culpa, yo no te supe cuidar, si no hubiera llegado en ese momento, ese imbécil, te…- Mis lamentos quedaron sepultados cuando ambas comenzamos a llorar.

- Tú me salvaste, Bella, fuiste tú quien me protegió- Repuso, alzando su mano pidiéndome que me acomodara a su lado, en la gigantesca camilla.

- Yo no protegí, eras una niña necesitabas a alguien a tu lado, para que te cuidara- Me lamenté, alejándome un poco de ella, no podía verla a la cara me sentía fatal.

- Todo lo que hiciste lo hiciste por mí, trabajabas doce horas al día, para poder llevar el sustento a casa, tú perdiste tú libertad, ese día al igual que a Nate, todo por mi culpa- Sollozo ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.

- Tú no tuviste la culpa, cariño- La abrace sin saber qué hacer, al igual que papá yo era de esas personas que no se les daba bien expresar, la sentí tensarse en mis brazos, me trate de alejar cuando ella por fin me aferro a mi pecho llorando como cuando mamá y papá murieron aquel trágico día.

- Te busqué- La aleje un poco para poder mirarla- Cuando fui llevada al orfanato en Portland, le pedí a Sue Urley, una mujer que trabajaba ahí, que me diera información tuya, ella me dijo que te habían metido a la cárcel, cuando le pregunte en cual, ella me dijo que no sabía cuál era, que esa información no se la podían proporcionar- Informo buscando la verdad en mi mirada.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Pregunte sorprendida.

- Cuando me enviaron a Nueva York y me adoptaron, les pedí ayuda a Eleazar y Carmen, mis padres, ellos aceptaron y contrataron a un detective para encontrarte, no fue hasta hace unos meses que te encontraron, me dijeron que te enviaron a una cárcel de máxima seguridad en Edwardsville, Illinois. Al parecer no había cupo en Portland, los cargos que tenias fue de Homicidio doloso, al parecer el hombre se llamaba Caius Ferris, era un hombre muy respetable.- Dijo con sarcasmo- Se supone que lo asesinaste de múltiples cuchilladas y un disparo en el corazón, encontraron tus huellas en toda la escena del crimen- Al terminar tenía sus manos hechas puño.

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando alguien toco la puerta de la habitación con un suave pase, entraron Kate y Garret, detrás de ellos una hermosísima pareja, la mujer era alta, del cabello de color negro, su piel era blanca con un toque de oliva, mientras sus ojos eran de un extraño y precioso color marrón verdoso, mientras que su pareja era alto, musculoso su cabello era de un marrón oscuro su tez era clara, y sus ojos eran de un color café que casi parecía negro, ambos parecían de origen español, al verlos supe que se trataban de los _padres _de Nessie, Carmen y Eleazar. Ambos transmitían una paz y un amor que nunca había sentido, supe que ambos eran grandes personas y que habían hecho un gran trabajo con mi hermana.

Hola querida, me alegro tanto de poder conocerte, Vanessa nos ha hablado tanto de ti que ya sentía que te conocía- Dijo acercándose a nosotros y dándome un sincero abrazo- Oh que despistada no me he presentado soy Carmen Lightwood, y este es mi marido Eleazar- Dijo tomando mi mano derecha y la mano izquierda de su marido.

Mucho gusto, Isabella- Dijo besando mi mano con elegancia- Me da gusto que al fin estén juntas- Comentó abrazando a Vanessa, con amor.

Es un honor conocerlos, les quiero agradecer por haber cuidado y amado a mi hermana, cuando yo no pude hacerlo- Agradecí sonriente.

No hay que agradecer, Isabella. Para nosotros fue un gusto, pobre de ti cariño estuviste tanto tiempo sola, en aquella celda, siendo inocente- Confió.

¿Ustedes creen en mi inocencia? – Pregunte sorprendida.

Claro que si, nunca dudamos de ti, por ello te ayudaremos a vengarte de los Cullen, si así lo deseas- Respondió Kate, sentada en el sofá donde tiempo atrás estaba yo, abrazada de Garret.

Acabaremos con ella perra de Tanya, y recuperaremos a Nate, y volveremos a ser la familia que éramos- Afirmo con seguridad Vanessa.

* * *

A pasado un mes desde que reencontré a Nessie, me estado viviendo con los Lightwood, Carmen, Eleazar, Kate y Garret son personas maravillosas, son muy amables y me quieren cosa que es correspondida, llevan unos días un tanto misteriosos pero cuando se les pregunta solo me ven sonrientes y se van.

Ness y yo, hemos estado recuperando el tiempo perdido, e incluso con Kate, ya la aprecio como una hermana más, salí de ducharme y camine hasta mi enorme ropero, cada que lo veo me sorprendo, es más grande que dos celdas juntas, y tiene todo lo que una mujer pudiera pedir, escogí un lindo vestido color blanco de encaje y unos zapatillas de color azul, me maquille de manera natural y cepille mi cabello dejándolo suelto pero con pequeñas ondas, baje con rapidez al despacho donde todos estaban, toque antes de entrar y me sorprendí de ver a Nessie sonrojada, y un guapo joven de cabello oscuro y sus ojos tan negros como el carbón, quien al verme sonrió de lado.

Hija, pasa, necesitamos hablar- Dijo Carmen, como llevaba llamándome desde hace un tiempo, levantándose de la silla frente al escritorio.

¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunte interesada.

Primero que nada quiero presentarte a Alec Danvers, Él es primo de Garret- Kate se encontraba sentada en el escritorio balanceando sus largas piernas, Señalo al atractivo joven de unos veinticinco años.

Mucho gusto, Isabella- Susurro besando mi mano, cuando llego a mi lado, al hacer esto Nessie bufó y murmuro un ''Esto es una estupidez''

Alec, deja de estar de payaso y siéntate ya- Gruño la cobriza- Él plan ''Cullen'' se tendrá que adelantar Bells, la idiota de Tanya, necesita a una nana para Steve, y esa serás tu, si aceptas claro- Dijo con rapidez.

Acordamos decirlo con tacto, Vanessa.- Regaño Eleazar- Nos ha llegado la información que la niñera de los Cullen, ya no trabaja para ellos y estos están buscando a una, y creemos que tú como su madre serias la indicada, así estarías cerca de tu hijo- Explico.

¿Pero como podre hacerlo? Es decir ella me conoce, me descubrirá rápido- Dije nerviosa, ¿era una locura, cierto?

Ella recuerda a Isabella Swan, la chica de dieciocho años, joven, has cambiado, y tenemos a nuestro favor que ella sabe que estas en la cárcel- Hablo Garret por primera vez.

¿Dirán estoy? Ella debe saber que ya Salí de la cárcel, ella debe imaginarse que buscare a mi hijo- Negué.

Te equivocas, Isabella Swan volverá a la cárcel, al parecer robo en un centro comercial y será procesada de nuevo- Dijo Alec.

¡¿Qué?! Yo no puedo volver a la cárcel, es imposible, me reusó a eso.- Grite eufórica.

Tranquila cariño no volverás a la cárcel, te lo prometo.- Me tranquilizo mi madre acercándose a mí y abrazándome.- Lo que quería decir Alec, es que Tanya creerá que volviste, y quien trabajara en su casa será…- Suspiro antes de mirar a Eleazar en busca de ayuda.

Mi hermana Grace Danvers, ella entrara a trabajar en casa de los Cullen- Hablo el pelinegro, ¿Entonces yo no sería? No comprendía nada en realidad- Tú te harás pasar por mi hermana Grace, así podrás vengarte de ellos y recuperar a tu hijo, sin peligro de que te descubran en el camino, ¿así que aceptas, hermanita?- Pregunto con burla Alec.

Aceptó- Dije rápidamente, esta tal vez sería mi única oportunidad, y tenía que aprovecharla, todo fuera por mi hijo.- ¿Cuándo empezamos? – Pregunte.

En dos días tendrás la entrevista con Edward Cullen, en Chicago- Dijo de mala gana Nessie.

* * *

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO **REVIEW** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	5. ¿El comienzó del Olvido?

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**Muchísimas gracias**_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a__**anaprinces25, ayled94306,**_**_maleja twihard,_****_ Sun-e Kristal, Eidy Swan, Imagine This Love, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly,_ **_**vanee.-joaa, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, theparadise**,__y creo que no falta ninguna si es asi avisenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten_

* * *

**_«_**_Muchas veces la venganza puede ser el comenzó del olvido, si no se olvida el proposito_**_» Aria Villaseñor._**

_¡Maldito vestido!_ Gruñí, bajándome por vigésima vez el cortísimo vestido que Rosalie me había obligado a llevar al igual que Kate, Rose y los chicos llegaron ayer en la mañana, y desde que llegaron no habían dejado de ''Darme consejos'' de que hacer o como actuar, sentí un golpecito en mi pierna y voltea a ver a Alec y Vanessa que se encontraba al lado de nosotros sin decir absolutamente nada, sabía que ella estaba molesta por como haríamos las cosas que como le había dicho un día antes solo sería un tiempo luego estaríamos juntos de nuevo, Alec quien se encontraba a mi lado en la parte de atrás de su Bugatti Veyron Super Sport negro, aun no entendía muchas cosas de él, a pesar de haber pasado estos últimos dos días a su lado, aprendiéndome la vida de su hermana.

- ¿Te sientes bien, Liv? ¿Te acuerdas todo, cierto?- Cuestiono, mirando mi vestido color rojo blanco que llegaba a media pierna y acomode distraídamente mi cabello ahora color negro azabache el cual llegaba a la mitad de mi espalda con pequeños rizos.

- Sí, ya te lo he dicho Alec, Mi nombre es Grace Liv Danvers,- Desde el día en que me dijo que a su hermana no le decían Liv, decidí usarlo pues así no me sentía que estaba robando su identidad, ¿tonto no?- tengo 28 años, viví en Venecia, hasta la edad de los dieciséis años, junto con mi hermano Alec, quien casualmente eres tú, estudie pedagogía y literatura en la Universidad de Italia, se hablar español, ingles, francés, portugués, italiano y un poco de mandarín y ruso- Recordé a Lizbeth la encargada de la biblioteca en la prisión y fue ella quien a cambio de ayudarla me había enseñado idiomas- Pero hace un tiempo me vine a vivir Chicago contigo, quien me dijiste sobre este trabajo- Termine tratando de recordar todo.

- Bien, hermanita- Nessie gruño al escuchar el mote que me había puesto Alec según él para ''acostumbrarme'' - Al parecer ya llego el señor Cullen, ¿estas lista?- Preguntó mirando que a una cuadra de distancia donde se encontraba el restaurante donde quedamos entraba un hombre alto y fornido del que solo pude ver su ancha y trabajada espalda, tuve un pequeño escalofrió sin saber la razón.

- Ten, Bella.- Entrego el pequeño chícharo que tenía que ir en mi oído para escuchar cualquier indicación de Vanessa y de las chicas que se encontraban en el restaurante, sabía que era un poco exagerado pero a Katie, que era una fanática junto con su prometido de las películas de espías, decía que era solo precaución.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? Podemos encontrar otro forma para tener a nuestro lado- Dijo tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

- Basta Vanessa, no pasara nada. No estés exagerando, me tengo que ir me está esperando- Dije abriendo la puerta y saliendo de ella con ayuda del pelinegro. Me despedí de mi hermana y de Alec, quienes me desearon suerte y con un serio ''Cuídate'' se despidieron.

Mis piernas parecían estar hechos de gelatina, sentía un cosquilleo en mis dedos y mi sangre bombear como loca, me aferre al mi bolso escuche la voz de Vanessa diciéndome ''_todo está bien, tranquilízate_ 'tratando de tranquilizarme, quite un rebelde rizo negro de mi rostro y sonríe al señor que estaba en la entrada quien con amabilidad me saludo.

- Buenos días, señorita. ¿Ya tiene reservación ó espera a alguien? – Pregunto sonriéndome, le sonreí por educación, pues era lo más que podía hacer por los nervios.

- Soy la señorita Danvers, me espera el señor Cullen- Dije tratando de calmarme.- Acompáñeme señorita- Pidio con galantería-Me dio la espalda para poder abrir la puerta de la entrada, la cual al ser de vidrio dio el reflejo de mi aspecto, no me reconocía había cambiado mi color de cabello, toda mi vestimenta, usaba tacones cosa que nunca creí, mis ojos los cuales antes eran marrones ahora eran de un color azul muy pareció al hielo, mi maquillaje no estaba muy cargado consistía en una base de maquillaje traslucido, rímel de ojos negros, una sombra para los ojos muy pálida y los labios de un tono rojo y las mejillas de un tono rosa opaco, en realidad no me reconocía.

Tuve que caminar al escuchar la del joven indicándome donde estaba mi acompañante, fue cuando lo vi, era muy atractivo e imponente, su cabello era de un exquisito color cobrizo y se encontraba despeinado dándole un toque sexy y varonil, su cuerpo en solo lo podía resumir en cuatro palabras: hecho para la locura, Dios si hasta parecía un semi dios, su pecho era fuerte y hasta con ese traje negro se podían apreciar sus bien formados músculos, su rostro no tenía ninguna imperfección al contrario, sus pómulos eran levantados, su boca era de color de un color rosado, era carnosos pero no por ellos voluptuosos, su nariz era respingada y sus ojos eran de un precioso color verde esmeralda, eran brillantes, su presencia era misteriosa y excitante, todo lo que una mujer pudiera poder, me recrimine por pensar eso, _Swan concéntrate, _me amoneste, mire a mi alrededor en busca de Kate y Rosalie, quienes me sonrieron transmitiéndome apoyo, cosa que agradeci asintiendo levemente, Cullen al verme, se levantó rápidamente.

- ¿Usted es la señorita Danvers?- Interrogo mirándome por primera vez.

- Soy Edward Cullen, mucho gusto- Se presentó mirándome fijamente, hecho que me hizo tener otro molesto escalofrio y un movimiento en mi estomago, al parecer se dio cuenta de lo que hizo por lo que rápidamente alzo su mano la cual acepte, cuando nuestras manos y miradas se juntaron parecía que habría un cortocircuito por la energía de nuestras miradas, parecía una lucha el bosque de sus ojos contra el hielo de los mios, todo a nuestro alrededor había desaparecido, solo eramos él y yo, su mirada y la mia, inspeccione de cerca sus ojos los cuales me hacían sentir destrotegida, desnuda, por un momento crei que podía ver mis ojos marrones, crei que me había descubierto, pero ¿no podía ser cierto? Él y yo nunca nos conocimos, salí de mi mutismo de manera abrupta al sentir la voz de Alec, _''Bella, ¿estás bien?_ _¿Deseas que entre?''_, pregunto hacer un poco de presión, parpadea separando nuestras manos como si estas quemasen al estar juntas.

Al parecer el sintió lo mismo porque disimuladamente miro su mano, me dijo que tomara asiento su voz era varonil y aterciopelada, estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando el se situó detrás de mi y me ayudó a sentarme frente a él.

- Señor Cullen, mucho gusto soy Liv Danvers, me hermano Alec Danvers fue quien me recomendó para el - Hable entregandole la carpeta con toda la información que me había entregado minutos antes Alec.

- Señor Cullen, Buenos días, soy Aline y yo los atenderé hoy, díganme ¿Ya saben que van a pedir? – Preguntó una mesera mirando con descaro a mi acompañante y no la podía juzgar yo hubiera hecho lo mismo.

- Yo, quiero un café expresso doble- Dijo el ojiverde sin siquiera darle mayor importancia a la atractiva pelirroja, sentía su verde mirada puesta en mi.

- ¿Y usted señora Cullen? ¿Qué desea?- Me preguntó la chica, tratando de aparentar que no me turbo nada como me llamo, la mire. ¿Pero porque Cullen no dijo nada tratando de sacar a la chica de su error?

- Para mí un latte, por favor.- Sonreí.

- En un momento- Dijo antes de retirarse, junto con los menú.

- Vaya, tú currículum es impecable, pero te puedo preguntar ¿el porque de querer trabajar con nosotros sí pudieras trabajar en otro lugar?- Preguntó interesado mirándome con una sonrisa, una vez que ella se fue.

- Digamos que ciento que cuidar de Stephen (N/A: El capítulos anteriores lo tengo como Steven, pero hasta donde sé se puede escribir de las dos formas) Es como sí cuidara a mi propio hijo- Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Usted tiene hijos? – Preguntó con interés. No pude evitar hacer una mueca de dolor al escuchar la pregunta de él, tuve ganas de decirle tantas cosas, pero me obligue a tranquilizarme, a pesar de escuchar a Vanessa decir una sarta de groserías a través del chícharo y que yo escuchaba en mi oído, y los regaños de Alec haciéndola callar.

- Yo, lo siento, señorita- Se disculpo al mirarlo pude percatarme que decía la verdad, por lo que sonreí débilmente restándole importancia.

- ¿No es como que usted tenga la culpa o sí?- Dije con seriedad, lo vi mirarme sorprendido por lo que me reí- Es broma.- Dije riendo para que luego el riera conmigo.

- Pues si usted está segura de eso, yo no tengo inconveniente, será un placer tener a los hermanos Danvers trabajando con nosotros.- Dijo sonriendo.

- ¿Trabajando con usted, es decir que? - Cuestione asombrada.- Sí señorita creí que usted sabía que su hermano Alec trabaja con nosotros- Dijo extrañado.

- Pues creo que a se le olvido mencionarlo a mi querido hermanito- Respondí remarcando la última palabra.- ¿Cuando puedo comenzar? - Pregunté.

- Pues me imagino que quieres acomodarte y estabilizarte así que puedes comenzar el lunes- Indago evitando mi mirada.

- En realidad sí no fuera mucha molestia quiero comenzar cuanto antes- Pedí, necesitaba ver a mi pequeño ya.

- Bien pues por mi no hay problema, la esperó mañana en casa- Felicito tomando sus cosas levantandose

- Sólo una cosa más mi hijo puede llegar a ser un tanto grosero cuando no conoce a las personas- Lo mire extrañada ¿A qué se refería?, lo siento es culpa de mi esposa le cumple lo que quiere siempre, es su forma de compensar su ausencia a veces.- Dijo sacando de su cartera unos billetes y dejarlos sobre la mesa.

- No se preocupe, podre soportarlo, estoy segura que es un niño como ningún otro.- Dijo con sinceridad.

- Pues lamento no poderme quedar más, señorita Danvers, pero el deber me llama- Se acerco con seguridad a mi lado y tomo mi mano antes de besarla cosa que me sorprendió pero al parecer no fui la única al ver en su rostro la misma sorpresa.

Lo deje irse sin poder responder nada, no podía pensar con claridad, al contrario sentía en mis fosas nasales ese olor suyo, era una mezcla entre un colonia varonil y embriagante, menta y café. No pasaron más de cinco minutos cuando llegaron Rosalie y Kate a mi lado, inundándome de preguntas a las cuales francamente no tenía respuesta. Después de que las chicas pagaran salimos del restaurante y caminamos hasta donde se encontraba Vanessa, Alec y los demás.

- ¿Cómo te sientes, Bells? – Preguntó Vanessa, quien estaba sentada al lado de Jacob y del otro con Jasper, mientras que Alec no me decía solo me veía fijamente, se veía molesto, lo vi señalar con la mirada el pequeño parque frente a nosotros antes de salir de su auto sin decir nada, todos estaban sorprendidos, y solo pude salir tras él.

- ¿Qué ha sido todo eso, Swan? Parecian ambos hipnotizados por el otro, explicame, porque a decir verdad no entiendo, en realidad no entiendo ni se mucho de ti, pero si vamos a estar juntos en esto necesitas tenerme confianza, ¿La tendrás? – Indagó sentándose en una pequeña banca.

- Sí, la tendre perdóname, se que te lo mereces, puedes perder el trabajo por mi culpa.- Esto último dije molesta, sentándome con renuencia.

- Sabes que no me refiero a eso, Isabella.- Gruño- Desde hoy te convertirás no solo en mi responsabilidad sino en mi hermana, así que deja de mantenerte en tu coraza porque cuando entres a esa casa solo estaremos tu y yo, no habrá nadie más. ¿Entiendes? – Pidio mirándome.

- Tienes razón perdóname, es que todo esto me rebasa, nunca imagine este día tan pronto a decir verdad, ni tampoco creí que ese hombre fuera, Edward Cullen.- Admití avergonzada, este no era el plan.

- Eso es verdad, a Cullen nunca lo había visto así ni siquiera con su mujer- Al escuchar esto sentí mi corazón bombear como loco, pero no, no era por lo dicho por Alec, sino por lo que no dijo en palabras.

- Es verdad que tengo que confiar en ti, te diré todo, pero a su tiempo ahora solo dame tiempo, por favor- Suplique mirándolo, el en tan poco tiempo se había convertido en mi hermano. Y sabia que el también me veía igual.

- Solo quiero saber dos cosas, ¿puedo?- Pidio, jugando con las llaves de su auto. Solo pude asentir mientras veía a los niños jugar en los juegos.

- ¿Edward Cullen es el padre de tu hijo ó solo fuiste su la madre de alquiler?- Pregunto un poco avergonzado.

- Al parecer Tanya Cullen era estéril cosa que él no sabía, ellos había intentado tener un hijo pero no podían, así que a ella se le ocurrió buscar otra forma, introducir el esperma de su marido a ella, y así planeaba hacerlo, pero al decírselo a su ginecólogo él le dio la noticia de que ella nunca podría tener un hijo, entonces ella lo que hizo fue buscar a alguien que tuviera a su hijo, y al encontrarme a mí, me dijo que yo llevaría a su hijo pues el esperma introducido a mí, fue el de Edward Cullen, así que si, él es el padre de mi hijo- Respondí con voz trémula.

- ¿Y has pensado en cual será tu venganza? Es decir planeas cuidar de tu hijo, pero ¿y luego? ¿Cómo te vas a vengar de Tanya? – Preguntó.

- Le voy a quitar todo, el prestigio, la admiración de los medios, a mi hijo y a la razón por quien hizo todo esto, le quitare el amor de su marido.- Dije sin una pizca de remordimiento.

- ¿Y después? ¿Piensas matarla? ¿O qué?- Interrogo.- Tengo algo que me ha rondado desde que me entere de ti, ¿como estas segura que ella tiene a tu hijo?

- No, yo no soy una asesina, yo no podría si quiera ver a mi hijo si lo fuera- Afirme con seguridad.- Se que ella fue quien me quito a mi hijo, una de las enfermeras me lo dijo, fue la única que se apiado de mi dolor, mi bebe fue entregado a una joven rubia que llego al hospital y todo a cambio de dinero. Y sé que ella tuvo algo que ver con mi orden de aprensión, sabía que así no me tendría estorbando en el camino.

- Pues esta más decirlo hermanita, yo te ayudare a todo.- Dijo abrazándome por los hombros- Acabaremos no solo con el prestigio de los Cullen sino que también con su vida de mentira.

* * *

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO **REVIEW** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	6. Liv Danvers

**_Disclaimer: _**_Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**Muchísimas gracias **_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a__anaprinces25, ayled94306,__**maleja twihard,**__**Sun-e Kristal, Eidy Swan, Imagine This Love, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly,**__vanee.-joaa, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, theparadise__, __**Guest, Lyzz Cullen, Caritofornasier**__, y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten_

* * *

_**«**__No me consterna que hayas caído, sino que te hayas levantado__**» Abraham Lincoln.**_

Me encontraba viendo el cielo estrellado, el cual se encontraba sin ninguna nube amenazando su belleza, desde el enorme invernadero de cristal que se encontraba en el cuarto piso de la mansión Lightwood, quienes tenían una lujosa villa con playa privada a las orillas del lago Michigan, había sido lo que el abuelo, es decir padre de Eleazar le había heredado, pero había sido remodelada hace unos años, escuche los pasos de alguien al entrar al invernadero de mamá, no le tome importancia por lo que ni siquiera voltee, sonreí un poco al ver la taza de chocolate caliente que me daba Vanessa, quien se sentó a mi lado en la enorme hamaca.

- ¿Es una linda vista no es así?- Preguntó admirando todo a su alrededor.

- Ni que lo digas, es bellísima- Dije volviendo a mi mutismo.

- Prométeme que terminando esto, volverás con nosotros Bella- Pidió viéndome- Necesito que en verdad lo prometas.- Suplico con la voz cargada de sentimiento.

- Te lo prometo Vanessa, terminando esto volveremos a ser una familia, siento que he encontrado un poco de lo que perdí y no lo pienso perder de nuevo, mamá hablo conmigo ayer, me ha dicho que en cuanto tenga entre mis manos a Stephen, me esconderé en Maine Cold Water, después volveré a Chicago, con mi familia- Prometí.

- No iré a Harvard- Susurro levantándose y caminar hasta la pequeña banca que se encontraba en el balcón- No me separare de ustedes, Bella está muy lejos está a más de 1.580 km de distancia.- Admitió.

- ¿Qué demonios dices, Vanessa? ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera pensarlo?! Eso no está a discusión, tu iras a Harvard- Amoneste, acercándome a ella, quien al verme bajo la mirada, con mi mano levante su pequeño y delicado rostro, mirándola directamente a esos ojos idénticos a los míos.

- Nessie, no voy a permitir que eches a perder esta oportunidad, cariño- Murmure abrazándola- Es la mejor universidad, no solo del país sino del mundo, y tú tienes la oportunidad de estar ahí, yo no te abandonare, así que no tienes que tener de nada, me has oído, tú iras a Harvard pero eso no quiere decir que nos separaremos- Sentencie tratando de no sonar tan dura.

- ¿Bella que sentiste cuando viste a Cullen? – Preguntó sentada en mi cama, mirándome como distraídamente acomodaba el atuendo que las chicas habían escogido para mí que consistía en una blusa azul rey, una chaqueta de cuero de mujer, nos jeans de mezclilla, y unas zapatillas cerradas negras con tacón, desde que Kate me había obligado a aprender a caminar con zapatillas no había dejado de obligarme a usarlas. Deje de hacerlo para mirarla completamente sorprendida, ¿A qué se refería?

- ¿En qué sentido, Ness? – Interrogue, sentándome frente a ella.

- Vi tu rostro cuando saliste del restaurante, tenias una cara aun peor que cuando mirabas a Evan Keller, no puedes negarlo te gusto cierto.- Dijo mirándome entre divertida y preocupada- Lo sabía, te ha gustado, En tu maravilloso plan vaya la redundancia planeas enamorarlo, ¿Qué pasara cuando se termine esto, Bells? ¿Qué pasara si te enamoras de él? ¿En verdad lo destruirías?- Interrogo, sabía que temía por mi pero era algo tenía que hacer.

- No me enamorare de él, Ness.- Dije riendo- Yo no me enamorare de Cullen, es imposible, primero está mi hijo en este plan y por el aun en caso de amar a Cullen seguía hasta el final- Dije con determinación, a pesar de no estar del todo segura, ¿Porque yo nunca me podría enamorar de un Cullen, cierto?

* * *

Edward POV-

Me encontraba muerto, no podía aguantar este dolor de cabeza con el que tenía todo el día lo único que me consolaba era saber que llegando a casa se encontraría mis campeones, Stephen y Hunter estarían ahí, Stephen había sido quien había llegado a mi vida dándole alegría, recuerdo cuando Tanya y yo nos casamos sabias que éramos jóvenes apenas habíamos cumplido dieciocho, nuestras familias había dado un millón de razones por las cuales tal vez nuestro matrimonio no funcionaria la primera y más importante, éramos inmaduros creíamos como todo joven de nuestra edad que podíamos con todo, pero al paso de los meses no había sido como habíamos pensado yo me encontraba estudiando y ayudando a mi padre en el hospital, yo era considerado uno de los cirujanos especializado en cirugía plástica: Reconstructiva, y estética, como también cirugía cardíaca al igual que mi padre, mientras que mi hermano Emmett era Neurocirujano, y Alice, bueno la pequeña duende era una reconocida diseñadora de ropa.

A los meses de casados era difícil vernos pues ella estudiaba para ser diseñadora de joyas, y cuando nos veíamos sentíamos que habíamos perdido esa chispa, yo amaba a Tanya, desde que nos conocimos la ame, pero como me había dicho Alice una vez no solo de amor se mantiene una relación, había veces que había pensado que tal vez nos habíamos precipitado a la hora de casarnos, cuando hablamos Tanya había pensado que tal vez necesitábamos un hijo, fruto de nuestro amor para afianzar los lazos de amor que solo era una etapa, que todas las parejas la vivían y le di la razón, así que después de meses intentándolo fallidamente, fuimos con el ginecólogo de Tanya quien dijo que otra forma más efectiva era la inseminación como que acepte sin pensarlo, estábamos muy emocionados con la idea de tener un bebé, un hijo nuestro, después de los meses Tanya se encontraba un tanto distante, preocupada y triste a pesar de mis esfuerzos ella no me había dicho que tenía cuando una noche planeaba exigirle que me dijera el porqué de su comportamiento, me dio la noticia más feliz de mi vida, estaba embarazada, al parecer el esperma que tuve que dar había funcionado, los próximos tres meses habíamos estado como antes, y le tuve que dar la razón a Tanya, un día había llegado del hospital había ayudado a papá con una operación, de más de diez horas me encontraba exhausto, y cuando subí a la habitación había visto a Tanya recogiendo sus cosas y acomodándolas en sus maletas, al verme grito abrazándome diciéndome que le había dado la oportunidad de trabajar de pasante en una empresa en Zúrich, a pesar de mis suplicas ella había dicho que tenía que ir que era un oportunidad única, que solo serian cuatro meses, que estaría aquí, antes del parto y que nos veríamos, pese a que no quería la apoye hablábamos todas las noches, e incluso me enviaba los ultrasonidos de mi pequeño, nos habíamos enterado que sería un niño, cuando ella había estaba por cumplir ocho meses, una noche el a principios de noviembre para ser exactos el día nueve de noviembre había recibido una llamada en medio de la madrugada diciéndome que mi hijo había nacido, pero no había podido viajar por la nevada y cuando por fin lo había conocido, con dos kilos seiscientos gramos me sentí el hombre las dichoso, a pesar de que no había estado mucho tiempo por él lo ame desde el momento en que me dijeron de su existencia, con el paso de los años Tanya y yo nos volvimos a distanciar, ella era una mujer muy dedicada a su trabajo, pero sobre su familia, bueno dejaba mucho que desear, por ello a pesar de todas las horas que estaba en el trabajo cuando estaba con Stephen lo aprovechaba al máximo. Salí de mis pensamientos al darme cuenta que había llegado a casa, estacione mi Aston Martin blanco y estaba a punto de bajar cuando escuche la voz desde la piscina cosa que me sorprendí porque pasaban de las nueve de la noche, me quite mis zapatos negros y mi saco color gris claro quedando solo con mi camisa azul la cual arremangue y el pantalón gris arremangado también mientras caminaba por la orilla de la piscina, me agache viendo a mi hijo un poco arrugado a causa del agua.

- Campeón, ¿Cuántas horas llevas adentro?- Pregunte imaginándome su respuesta, ese niño hay nacido casi nadando, desde bebé le había gustado estar en el agua, pero hasta los cuatro años por fin pudo comenzar a nadar, era muy rápido, por lo que a veces hacíamos competencias los tres, antes los dejaba ganar, pero de un tiempo para acá, he de admitir que ya lo hacían más rápido, y daba más lucha.

- Una hora después de haber comido- Contesto acercándose a mí desde el extremo de la piscina, tente el agua para comprobar su temperatura y al ver que se encontraba caliente no me preocupe tanto.

- ¿Stephen donde se encuentra Hunter?- Pregunte, extrañado de no ver a su mejor amigo y hermano a su lado. Habíamos adoptado a Hunter, lo habían llevado al hospital de urgencias cuando apenas era un recién nacido al parecer su madre cuando nació lo había abandonado lo habían encontrado a los ocho días de nacido debajo del Cloud Gate y había sido llevado al hospital donde yo estaba de guardia ese día, este pequeño me había ganado con solo una pequeña mirada de sus ojos color avellana y su cabello caramelo tostado, muy parecido al de mamá, también había sido el saber que había nacido el mismo día que Stephen, desde ese día ese pequeño se había convertido en mi protegido en el hospital, yo había pagado todo lo referente al hospital y había hecho lo posible y hasta lo imposible, Tanya y yo los hicimos pasar como hermanos, pero no cuando era aun muy pequeño supimos que tenia Leucemia infantil, por lo que lo llevamos a Singapur a una de las mejores clínicas como también pedimos a toda la prensa discreción.

- ¡Papá, llegaste!- Grito Hunter aventándose a mis brazos, y haciendo que ambos cayéramos a la alberca, agradecí no haber llevado puesto el reloj o traer el celular en mano porque siempre pasaba lo mismo si no era Stephen, era Hunter el que me aventaba a la alberca. Estuvimos un rato jugando y nadando me había quitado toda mi ropa solo quedando con los bóxer, después de haber estado más de dos horas en la albercas salimos porque moríamos de hambre.

- Vayan a bañarse, los veo en el comedor en veinte minutos, les parece si pedimos una pizza y vemos una película- Pregunte, escuche como gritaron ambos eligiendo los ingredientes, y como buenos hermanos que eran pelearon por cual escoger, al final pidieron la española, subimos cada quien a nuestra habitación, al llegar a ella me quite la bata de baño que traía puesta y me metí a bañar, al salir de bañarme con solo una toalla anudada a mi cintura y con la otra me encargaba de secar mi cabello, fue a mi guardarropa y saque un pantalón de mezclilla y una camiseta blanca, vi que mi celular parpadeada, me acerque en la cama, y al tomarlo vi que tenía dos mensajes de voz, el primero era de Tanya y el segundo de un número desconocido, primero abrí el de Tanya.

_« Hola, cielo. ¿Cómo están mis amores? Te extraño sabes, pero aún no puedo volver, estoy demasiado ocupada. Volveré en dos semanas, besa a mis pequeños, diles que los amo... Por cierto lo olvidaba, tenemos una sesión fotográfica, cuando llegué adiós cariño» _No pude evitar gruñir al escuchar el estúpido mensaje, no hay visto a mi "esposa" en semanas, sabía que hablaba con los chicos una ó máximo dos veces a la semana, pero como le había repetido hasta el cansancio ellos necesitaban a su madre no a la exitosa diseñadora con la cual pocas veces convivan, sí bien era cierto cuando estaba aquí se dedicaba en cuerpo y alma a sus hijos pero eso era unos días al mes, recordé tener un mensaje más y lo abrí.

«_ Señor Cullen, soy Liv Danvers la hermana de Alec, sí no le molesta llegaré alrededor de las nueve de la mañana junto con mi hermano, por cierto disculpe que le llamará a su celular pues no sabía cómo comunicarme, sin más me despido, ... que pase buenas noches» _Sonreí al término del mensaje, no podía dejar de verla una y otra vez en mi mente, cosa que no era normal, he estado junto a mujeres más guapas que ella y con ella nunca había tenido la curiosidad de que sería tocar su piel desnuda, saber sí era tan suave como parecía, esa mujer había logrado con solo una mirada lo que había buscado en todo mi matrimonio, no me regañe, no era posible Tanya, pero no pude evitar volver a pensar en esos ojos color azul, sus labios, sabía que si no dejaba de pensar en ella de esa forma se haría más difícil convivir a diario. Escuche los pasos de los chicos correr escaleras abajo, sonreí y salí de la habitación.

- …¡Papá! ¿Estás bien? – Preguntó Hunter, viéndome mientras Stephen pasaba sus manos delante de mi cara, los mire antes de sonreír con esa sonrisa idéntica a la que hacia estaba en problemas.

- Mañana vendrá un persona, a la casa chicos, y espero que se comporten- Advertí mirando más que nada a Stephen, quien sonrió mostrando sus dientes blancos.

- ¿Lo dices por mi?- Pregunto con sarcasmo marcado en la voz- Yo siempre me comporto bien, papá, no creas a todo lo que dice la gente- Dijo mirándome angelicalmente, a lo que no pude evitar carcajearme al igual que Hunter, pero nos callamos al ver la cara de mi hijo.

- Hijo, deja de juntarte con tu tía Alice, mira que hasta haces los mismo gestos que ella ya- Me burle.- Pero por favor hijos, mañana vendrá Liv, ella será su nueva niñera y mañana llegara y ustedes se comportaran- Exigí, vi como a regañadientes asintieron.- Es hermana de Alec.- Dije esto último tratando de hacer que se apiadaran de Liv.

* * *

¿Quién creen que sea es verdadero hijo de Bella? ¿Hunter ó Stephen? ¿Qué pasara con Edward y Bella ahora que estén en la misma casa?

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO _**REVIEW**_ DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	7. Escalofríos del corazón

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**Muchísimas gracias **_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial __**aanaprinces25, ayled94306,**__**maleja twihard,Sun-e Kristal, Eidy Swan, Imagine This** **Love, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly,**_**_vanee.-joaa, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, theparadise,_**_**Guest, Lyzz Cullen, Caritofornasier, Guest, Priz,Joss Bonelly Cullen,yasmine-Cullen** __, y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_**Respuesta a Priz:** __No, este Alec, es de la saga de __**Twilight**,__ es __**Alec Volturi**. __Lo explicare más adelante. Lo único de __**The Mortal Instruments**_ _que tome fue el apellido __**Lightwood**__, que Carmen y Eleazar._

_ ¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten_

* * *

**_«_**_Si confías demasiado podrán engañarte, pero si no confías suficiente vivirás un tormento_**_» _Frank Crane**

**Seis de la mañana;**

Sentia mis ojos pesados no había dormida nada la noche anterior después de la platica que había tenido con Vanessa, no podía dejar de pensar en que ocurriría si mis sentimientos se vieran envueltos en la venganza, no podía evitar pensar en esos ojos verdes que me dejaron prendida a el por completo, suspire apretándome en las colchas de mi cama aunque no lo admitiera no quería salir de la cama me sentía la misma desesperación que cada noche en la prisión, cuando estaba a punto de dormirme pensando en que tal vez el dia de mañana tal vez no podría ver a mi familia. Escuche mi despertador sonar y reprimi las ganas de aventarlo con fuerza a la pared, me destape y me levante de la cama, y camine hasta mi baño privado en donde me desise de mi pijama quedando solo con mi ropa interior, me mire al espejo suspirando, me mire tratando de reconocerme, de recontrarme conmigo misma, mire mi cuerpo el cual antes era pequeño y delicado, ahora era bien formado y escultural, mi cabello pelinegro el cual me hacia ver mas blanca de lo que era, y mis ojos color marron pues no tenia mis pupilentes puestos, sonreí acariciando la pequeña descripción que descanzaba en mi cadera **«we can learn to love again»** me lo había puesto tiempo después de hacerme amiga de Aura, quien según ella significaba un recordatorio que todos pueden volver a empezar si de verdad se desea, abri la regadera esperando que el agua caliente se llevara todos mis miedos y preocupaciones, meti mi mano y al sentir el agua a una buena temperatura me situe debajo de ella y cerre los ojos pero no pude evitar abrirlos asustada al escuchar esa voz en mi oído susurrando mi nombre como una suave y gratificante caricia haciendo que mi piel se enchinara en el instante, suspire con frustración, no podía dejar que Edward Cullen se metiera en mis pensamientos, y sin poder silenciar mi pensamiento salió de entre mis labios rosas un Edward, un pequeño y delicado Edward, su nombre era como el elegante, gratificante único, muchas veces había pensado si tal vez el también estaba al tanto de todo lo ocurrido, pues nunca lo conocido… hasta ayer, cerre las llave de la regadera y camine de vuelta a mi habitación envuelta de una bata de baño, me sente en mi tocador, agarre y coloque el protector de calor y de este tome la secadora y el cepillo cuando por fin lo seque cogi la alaciadora y comencé a alaciar mi cabello para luego con la misma alaciadora hacer pequeñas ondas en la parte de debajo de mi cabelllo, reacomode la alaciadora y comencé a maquillarme con conciencia hoy quería verme bonita, por mi hijo, quería que tuviera buena impresión de mi, pero también aunque me doliera aceptarlo también era por Cullen, quería ver de nuevo en esos ojos la calidez y aceptación como cuando nos vimos el dia anterior, me levante de la silla del tocador y camine en busca de mi ropa una vez arreglada me disponía a salir de mi recamara cuando la alguien toco con suavidad mi puerta, para luego entrar mamá y papá, mamá al verme me abrazo con sus maternales brazos, no podía creer que una mujer tan buena nunca hubiera podido tener la dicha de ser madre. La abrace tratándole de dar en el todo el amor, admiración y respeto que sentía por ella, quien se separo con lagrimas en los ojos, papá también se acerco y me abrazo para luego besar con amor mi coronilla, no pude detener las dos pequeñas y cristalinas lagrimas que cayeron por mis ojos, mamá al verla las retiro con delicadeza, papá me sento al lado de el en la cama, mientras mamá sacaba de su abrigo una cajita de terciopelo negra.

- Quiero que tengas esto cariño- Susurro entregándome la cajita, cuando nuestras manos se tocaron sonrio entrelazandolas- Sabes cariño, yo estuve esperando un bebé toda mi vida, la primera vez que me embarace, yo perdi a mi pequeño, fue horrible tenia apenas dos semanas de gestación, la segunda vez que lo intentamos, me levante en medio de la madrugada bañada en sangre, mi bebé apenas tenía tres meses, una noche antes lo habiamos sentido, Eleazar bromeaba bromeaba conmigo sobre sí sería bailarina o gimnasta, estabamos seguros que sería niña, pero al parecer yo no era capaz de cuidar a mis hijos en mi vientre, decidimos no volver a intentarlo era muy doloroso pasar por el proceso de nuevo, pero cuando había pasado casi dos años volvia a quedar embarazada, pero era uno de alto riesgo, un día me puse mal y a Eleazar le tocó escoger o nuestro bebe o yo, el me dijo algo que me hizo entender, una niño sin madre, que será del él, y el resto ya lo sabes, tengo tres maravillosa hijas, un marido que me ama con locura incluso Rosalie, Jake, Jasper, Garret y Alec son mis hijos. Por todo esto queremos darte esto- Al terminar de hablar para luego soltarme para que abriera la cajita al hacerlo senti las lagrimas agolparse en mi ojos, era un collar con un dije de plata en forma de un ala.

- Simboliza libertad, paz y sobretodo amor, hija. Quiero- Dijo papá mirandonos a ambas- Queremos, que no solo busques la verdad, porque esta puede atraer dolor al igual que la venganza, sino que busques tu paz, el amor, la armonia y cuando la encuentres no la sueltes.

- Cuando comiences a tener dudas sobre lo que estas haciendo dejalo.- Proseguio mamá.- No vale la pena seguir con una venganza si al final de esta te traera más desgracias que alegrias.

- Lo prometo, si veo que esto me esta dañando lo hare- Acepte- Los quiero tanto gracias por todo- Dije antes de aventarme a sus brazos abrazandolos.

- ¿Nos podemos unir a su abrazo? - Preguntaron Nessie y Kate, antes de correr hacia nosotros.

* * *

_**Ocho de la mañana;**_

- Aquí es.- Hablo por primera vez en todo el camino Alec, quite mi cabeza de la ventanilla y mire a la enorme mansión que se presentaba ante mi, el pelinegro al ver mi cara comenzó a reír.- Estas pálida, tranquila yo estaré a tu lado, primero conocerás a los chicos del servicio y luego iremos con los Cullen, según tengo entendido en unos días llegara Tanya, así que no hay de que preocuparse.- Termino estacionando el automóvil a un lateral de la mansión, donde vi otros autos que no eran tan lujosos por lo que supe que era la cochera del servicio. Me ayudo a salir del auto y recorrimos por un pequeño caminito de piedra para poder llegar a la puerta del servicio que tenia vista al enorme patio.

- Vamos.- Dijo jalándome de la mano, mientras con la otra apretaba a mi pecho en collar que mis padres ve habían dado, había hablado con Nessie antes de venir y habíamos quedado que el fin de semana volveríamos a Forks a visitar a mis padres en el cementerio, me sentía mal por no haber ido en cuanto había salido, pero por ello lo haría el fin de semana y acompañada de mi hermana. Apreté con tanta fuerza el dije que mi mano comenzó a doler, por lo que lo solté y entre la cocina donde se encontraba siete chicos sonriéndonos.

- Hola chicos, Quiero presentarles a Liv, mi hermana ella será la institutriz de los chicos.- Hablo Alec.- Liv ellos son Jessica, Ángela, Brigitte, Bethany, Ben, Tyler y Mike.- Señalo a las siete personas que nos veían.

- Mi nombre es Mike, mucho gusto, Liv.- Saludo el rubio ojiazul, mirándome con su fuese su presa, sonreí por educación.- Yo soy el chofer y mano derecha de la señora Cullen- Dijo orgulloso, así que mano derecha, tal vez podría sonsacarle información, pensé.

- ¿Y si eres el mano derecha porque fue James con ella y no tu?- Respondió con burla Alec- Aléjate de mi hermana, Newton.- Amenazo, ya me habia advertido de la fama de idiota de Newton.

- Hola, soy Ángela y me encargo de ayudar en la casa en todo.- Sonrió con candidez, tratando de parar la discusión de los chicos, parecía un poco tímida pero se veía buena persona, era delgada y de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos color café.

- Hola, mucho gusto yo soy Brigitte, yo me encargo de darles clases a los chicos de Música.- Sonrió la preciosa morocha de ojos grises, por lo que vi Bethany era su gemela, solo que en vez de tener su cabello negro era pelirrojo, pero tenía el mismo color de ojos que su hermana. ¿Espera ahí dijo Chicos?

- ¿Ha vuelto Hunter, Bri? – Interrogo completamente sorprendido Alec- Creí que seguiría en Singapur.

- Volvió hace dos semanas, a los días de que te fuiste- Respondió Bethany.- Bienvenida Liv.- Dijo esto sonriéndome con complicidad para luego abrazarme exactamente igual a su hermana, ambas parecían muy amigables y sabia que ambas sabían que no era en verdad quien decía ser, pero Jessica me veía con cara de pocos amigos, y fue desde que Newton me saludo por lo que pensé que le gustaba. Tyler y Ben me saludaron con solo una sonrisa amistosa.

- ¿Quién es Hunter?- Pregunte extrañada, mirando a todos pero en especial a Alec, que se veía entre apenado y sorprendido.

- Los Cullen tienen gemelos, pero Hunter estuvo enfermo por lo que lo llevaron a una clínica el Singapur- Lo olvide por completo, el casi nunca está aquí.- Afirmo con completa sinceridad.

- Lo siento.- Susurro avergonzado una vez dentro del que sería mi habitación- Yo no lo recordé, pero hay ciertas dudas y comentarios de que él no es un Cullen de sangre, todos nosotros cuando comenzamos a trabajar aquí a los meses de que llegaron los Cullen a vivir a Chicago, y ellos ya tenían a los dos niños, pero siempre ha habido esa duda pues dicen que solo Stephen es un Cullen y Hunter es adoptado, pero ambos son del mismo día- Termino de relatar.

- Tranquilo, tú me has ayudado en todo y te creo.- Respondí con sinceridad.- Eso no cambia nada, ahora será mejor que vaya a ver al señor Cullen y después a los chicos, Alec. Gracias por todo hermanito.- Sonreí besando su mejilla. Quien solo me removí en cabello abrazándome.

- Te prometo que no descansaremos hasta recuperar tu vida y a tu hijo, Bells.- Susurro en mi oído para a continuación despeinarme con su mano. -

- Hay algo que todavía no logro entender, y es si Tanya no podía tener hijo, entonces de quien es uno de los niños.- Indague separándome un poco de él e ir al baño, lo vi encogerse de hombros, sabía que trataba de entender al igual que yo.- ¿Qué es lo que tiene Hunter? – Pregunto acomodando mi maleta en la cama que se encontraba sin nada, yo dormiría en esta habitación con Brigitte y Bethany.

- Leucemia, al parecer tuvo cuando era más pequeño, estuvo muy grave, pero es fuerte ese chico como su nombre lo dice es igual a un cazador, aguerrido, luchador, no se deja de nada ni de nadie. En eso se parece a ti, pero Stephen es igual a él, solo que tiene un carácter de los mil demonios ese pequeño monstruo, ambos chicos no confían mucho en la gente, pero Hunter un poco más que Stephen, una vez que los conoces los quieres a ambos, se complementan perfectamente.- Expuso sonriendo.

- Estoy nerviosa, quisiera correr e ir en busca de ambos y llevármelos, no me importaría quien en verdad fuera mi hijo, solo quisiera sacarlos de aquí e huir. Pero no puedo.

* * *

_**Nueve de la mañana;**_

- Eso hora- Me dije mirando mi reloj. Salí de la habitación y seguí las indicaciones de Alec, para poder llegar al despacho de Cullen, ya era la hora, amase con mis manos mi cabello y mire en todas direcciones antes de tocar la enorme puerta de cedro, toda la decoración de la casa era hermosas, todo estaba en perfecto estado, sin retrasarme más, toque la puerta con mi temblorosa mano. Escuche un golpe sordo, seguido de una maldición sonreí imaginándome lo que había ocurrido ahí adentro y por ello no me percate de que la puerta ya estaba abierta, hasta escuchar un suave carraspeo, al hacerlo di un respingo y con rapidez mire al causante de no haber podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche, sentí un martilleo en mi corazón seguido de un fuerte escalofrió, maldice internamente al querer saber que pasaría por su mente en estos momentos.

- Buenos días, señor Cullen- Dije tratando de aparentar indiferencia a lo ocurrido segundos antes. Quede paralizada cuando se acerco a mí, trate de parecer natural ante su cercanía, y deje de respirar cuando acerco su mano al verla supe que tocaba el piano, eran manos de pianista, me tendió su mano saludándome con una sonrisa de lado para dejarme paso para entrar, me gusto mucho se despacho y sonreír al ver la enorme librero del tamaño de la pared donde había infinidad de libros de todo tipo.

- ¿Te gusto?- Pregunto cerca de mi espalda. Mis mejillas enrojecieron al escuchar la pregunta a que se refería, lo mire alzando mi ceja, el sonrió avergonzado al entender el doble sentido de sus palabras.- Me refiero a los libros.-

- Tiene una gran colección.- Dije alejándome rápidamente de él.- ¿Donde están Stephen y Hunter?- Pregunte, suspire al ver como él se sentaba en su escritorio.

- Veo que ya sabes de Hunter, bueno pues como sabes él es mi hijo, es mellizo de Steph, olvide decirte ayer que él ha regresado, estuvo un tiempo internado en un hospital.- Al escuchar de sus labios eso sentí una opresión en el pecho.-Pero ya se encuentra bien, no necesita ningún cuidado especial, lo único que te tengo que advertir es que pasan horas en la alberca, y que tienden a hacer una serie de…- Tomo su barbilla tratando de buscar la palabras correcta.- Bromas, no les gustan los intrusos, no confían en la gente, pero estoy seguro que en cuanto te conozcan te adoraran.- Sonrió.- ¿Gustan conocerlos ya?- Asentí rápidamente llena de emoción- Acompáñame se encuentran en el comedor.- Abrió la puerta dejándome salir primero, cosa que agradecí con una tímida sonrisa y un molesto sonrojo.

Caminamos por varios pasillos y habitaciones a las que ni caso les hice, necesitaba verlos ya, al llegar al comedor mire las dos cabecitas una cobriza y otra color caramelo, ambos se encontraban a espaldas a nosotros.

- Hijos- Dijo Cullen a sus hijos los cuales voltearon con rapidez, sentía mi corazón estar luchando por salirse de mi pecho eran hermosos, no podía hablar por la impresión, sentí que las cosas se movían con rapidez, para después sentir como caída en una profunda oscuridad.

- ¿Qué le paso?- Escuche una preciosa voz, suave parecía una caricia.

- De seguro fue por ver tu cara por lo que se puso así, eres horrible.- Dijo otra voz aterciopelada al igual que la primera para luego comenzar a reír.

- ¿Alec, alguna vez le había ocurrido algo así?- Preguntó Cullen con preocupación- Ha estado sometida a mucha tensión, la presión la tenía muy alta, y tiene un pequeño cuadro de anorexia.

- Yo, no sabía, es verdad a estado un poco nerviosa estos días pero, no sabía lo que la alimentación, ha comido, yo he estado con ella.- Dijo Alec.

- ¿Qué… a ocurrido?- Balbucee parpadeando. Me dolía la cabeza y me sentía un poco mareada.

- Te desmayaste, el señor Cullen te llevo a que conocieras a los chicos y te desmayaste, me está diciendo que tienes principios de anorexia.- Susurro, ayudándome a sentarme, se coloco detrás de mí haciendo así que me apoyara en su pecho.

- Yo, he estado un poco nerviosa estos días, lo siento, pero si como, solo que en menores cantidades, no volverá a ocurrir lo siento- Murmure avergonzada.

- Es normal que eso ocurra, pero debes que cuidarte más, Liv. Ahora descansa, mañana comenzaras, ahora procura descansar, chicos despídanse.- Hablo Edward a los chicos, quienes me miraron.

- Esperamos que te mejores, Liv.- Dijeron ambos niños con sinceridad.- el es mi hermano Hunter.- Señalo al niño de tez blanca y cabello color caramelo, y preciosos ojos color chocolate, vestía una camisa azul a cuadros, unos jeans de mezclilla y unos converse, y una hermosa sonrisa blanca- Y yo soy Stephen.- Se señalo a sí mismo, era cobrizo de ojos color chocolate también, vestía muy parecido a su hermano pero su camisa era gris y sus pantalones de mezclilla negros y unos converse.

- Gracias, chicos yo soy, Liv, no saben que ganas tenia de estar aquí y conocerlos- Respondí sonriendo, sentía ganas de llorar de la emoción, pero no podía llorar frente a ellos.

- Te dejamos descansar. Y bienvenida- Dijo Hunter, jalando a su hermano. El que susurro, ''No creo que dure mucho aquí'' Los deje salir pues no tenía que decirles nada.

- Yo también me retiro, descansa Liv- Hablo Cullen, mirándome.

- Yo me siento mejor por favor, puedo hacer algo productivo, déjeme encargarme de los chicos- Pedí, no podía quedarme aquí como si nada, todo por mi estupidez.

- Sería mejor descansaras estas muy débil.- Negó- Los chicos estarán en la piscina, estarán bien- comentó.

- Entonces no hay necesidad de estar aquí, solo los vigilare en la piscina, usted dijo que duraban horas hay- Debatí.

- Está bien- Suspiro- Pero trata de no esforzarte.- Pidio, saliendo, en cuanto lo hice me levante con rapidez, no quería quedarme con Alec, sabía que estaba molesto conmigo por lo que se acababa de enterar.

- ¡Eres una inconsciente Isabella, si sigues haciendo estupideces como esas olvídate de que te ayudare! ¡No voy a ver cómo te estás destruyendo a ti misma! ¡No vas a ayudar a nadie con esto que estás haciendo! ¡Tu hijo te necesitara entera!- Sin más salió por la puerta dejándome sola, sabía que tenía razón, si quería a mi hijo, necesitaría estar entera para él, reacomode mi ropa saliendo por la puerta, y recorrí toda la casa en busca de ellos, pase por una puerta y sonreí al escuchar los chapoteos, gritos y maldiciones de los niños, entre con cuidado y no pude evitar reír al ver su ''pelea''.

- Yo te gane, yo soy más rápido que tu tortuga- Ataco Hunter empapado.

- Eres un mentiroso, nadas como una niñita, yo te gane, yo soy más rápido, te lo puedo demostrar cuando quieras- Contraataco su hermano.

- ¿Les importa si los veo nadar?- Pregunte con el corazón hecho puño temiendo su respuesta.

- Sí.- Gritaron ambos niños.- Tu puedes ver quién gana, porque este mentiroso, dice que es el.- Dijeron al unisonó, para luego reírnos al escuchar.

Pase toda la mañana y gran parte de la tarde con ellos, me sentía confundida pero muy feliz, esos niños eran increíbles, sabía que de poco a poco se estaban acostumbrando a mí, cosa que me alegraba, pero aun así, trataban de mantener distancia. Pero lucharía por ganarme el amor de ambos, porque ambos ya se habían ganado mi corazón.

* * *

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO **_REVIEW_** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	8. NOTA

Chicas lo siento mucho por no subir capitulo ocurrio que me robaron mi Laptop D': y ahi tenia todas mis cosas, & no me encuentro en mi casa, estoy de Vacaciones y no tengo donde actualizar... Regresare a mi casa en una semana, vere si alguien se apiada de mi& me presta una computadora para poder actualizar, lo siento mucho, chicas, pero las recompensare con capitulos a su altura...

**Atte.-** Aria Greengrass Hale Potter Lupin(:'

_Las quiero y de ante mano lo siento..._


	9. Sentimientos

**_Disclaimer: _**_Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

**Muchísimas gracias **_a todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial _**_aanaprinces25, ayled94306,maleja twihard,Sun-e Kristal, Eidy Swan, Imagine This__Love, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly,__vanee.-joaa, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, theparadise,__Guest, Lyzz Cullen, Caritofornasier, Guest, Priz,Joss Bonelly Cullen,yasmine-Cullen, Nardyss_**_**,** y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme. & si mas aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado._

_¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!…_

* * *

_**«**__Te quiero. Te quise desde el primer momento en que te vi. Te quise incluso antes de verte por primera vez__**»**__** Un lugar en el sol. – George Stevens. 1951.**_

_** Edward POV.-**_

Al llegar a casa me sorprendió no escuchar los gritos, las peleas y los Chapoteos de los chicos. Bajé de mi auto y camine por toda la cochera y la piscina en busca de los chicos, pero no había ni rastro de ellos, subí a sus habitaciones pero tampoco había nadie, y al acercarme a la sala de juegos me sorprendí de verlos dormidos con nada más y nada menos que con Liv. Quién acariciaba sus cabellos despreocupada, en la escena se veían tan tranquilos, y felices que me sorprendió, sin hacer ruido entre y me acerque al sofá donde estaban.

- Buenas noches, veo que los chicos se divirtieron hoy, son las siete y ya están muertos, todo un récord.- Sonreí al verla respingar al escuchar mi voz, pero a la vez con sus manos abrazar a los chicos en una forma de ¿Protección? Los estaba protegiendo.

- Buenas noches señor Cullen, no lo esperaba tan temprano, sí estuvimos jugando toda la tarde, querían esperarlo despiertos, pero les fue imposible.- Susurró, levantándose tratando de no despertarlos. Comenzamos a recoger los juegos, cojines que habían utilizado horas antes. Me sentía bien a su lado, inspiraba tranquilidad, paz.

- ¿Le pasa algo señor Cullen? - Preguntó mirándome con curiosidad.

- Sí, me encuentro bien sólo que me quedé pensando.- Admití. Huyendo a su inquisidora mirada.- ¿Como te trataron mis hijos? - Indague.

- Son estupendos chicos, son muy buenos y divertidos, saben cómo ganarse el corazón de las personas.- Confesó.

Me acerque al sofá sin hacer ningún ruido y cogí con cuidado a Hunter que era quién estaba arriba de Steph abrazándolo, se removió entre mis brazos y se quejo un poco por el cambio hecho, pero me sorprendió ver a la morocho abrazar entre los suyos a Steph y este al abrir los ojos ante el movimiento y al ver a Liv solo sonrió ante de acurrucarse entre su pecho dejándose llevar por ella, quien al verlo aceptarla sonrió de oreja a oreja.

- Yo lo llevare, Liv. Estas muy débil aun no olvido lo que esta mañana.- Susurre, saliendo de la habitación.

- No claro que no, me siento bien, y no esta pesado.- Negó, arrebasandome y subiendo las escaleras con cuidado, no pude evitar observarla, se veía tan natural haberla visto con los chicos recostado en sus piernas mientras ella estaba acariciando sus cabellos que no podía evitar pensar que se sentiría ser tu a quien lo hiciera, no había dejado de pensar en ella desde un día anterior, sabía mucho en ella que me llamaba como miel y así mismo que me intrigaba saber de su pasado, hoy había revisado sus papeles en busca de algo de verdadera información de ella pero nada, al llegar a la habitación de los chicos con un poco de dificultad acomode la cama de Hunter, al igual que Liv hacia lo mismo con Steph, quien al estar en su cama solo se acurruco entre las colchas, recosté en la cama a Hunter antes de arroparlo, bese su frente al igual que la frente de Steph, mire a Liv quien estaba detrás de mí, y se estaba debatiendo entre hacer algo, pues se encontraba mordiéndose los labios cosa que se veía arrebatadoramente irresistible, antes de volverse en sus pasos y besar con infinito amor la mejilla de Steph, y acercarse a besar la mejilla de Hunter, se levanto de la cama de este, antes de salir por la puerta se volvió rápidamente al escuchar la voz de Hunter.

- Buenas noches, Liv que descanses.- Balbuceo Hunter antes de caer entre los brazos de Morfeo, junto a su hermano.

* * *

_**Bella POV.-**_

Bajamos las escaleras en silencio no sabía que decir, pero no era necesario nuestro silencio no era incomodo al contrario era uno cómodo, se sentía bien, no había necesidad de llenarlo con palabras innecesarias, lo miraba de reojo era inevitable no verlo era demasiado guapo, me abrace a mi torso no a causa de frio sino por el escalofrió que sentía al mirar los ojos de verdes de él, a unos centímetros de distancia de mi rostro.

- ¿Te sientes bien? - Interrogo acercandose un poco más. Al sentir su cercanía, di unos pasos hacia atrás.

- Sí me encuentro bien, sólo que necesito un poco de té, buenas noches, señor Cullen.- Dije queriendo irme de su lado.

- Edward, mi nombre es Edward no señor Cullen.- Dijo sonriendo.- Soy sólo unos años más grande que tú, ¿Que acaso no pudieramos llegar a ser amigos?- Pidio, y hubo algo en su voz que hizo que no pudiera negarme.

- Está bien, Señ... Edward- Acepté avergonzada reuyendo a ese verde.

- ¿Deseas tomar un café conmigo? - Preguntó entrando a la cocina, dejándome atrás, quise correr a mi habitación e ignorarlo pero por alguna extraña razón decidi seguirlo, al entrar a la cocina todo se encontraba a oscuras la única luz que había era la de la flama de la estufa y la de la luna, con rapidez me senté en la silla de la mesa y el Simplemente sonrio imitandome se sentó frente a mi.

- ¿Tienes mucho tiempo viviendo aquí en Chicago? - Interrogo Edward.

- Sí un poco, la verdad es que nunca había estado aquí- Suspire pesadamente.

- ¿Y porque decidiste volver? - Levanté la ceja al escuchar el comentario y él únicamente miro a la nada.

- Volvi porque mi familia, estuve mucho tiempo alejada de todo y crei que ya era necesario enfrentar todo.- Me felicite internamente por mi respuesta, yo no sabía mentir por lo que busque una respuesta apta para los dos.

- Me intrigas, esto nunca me había pasado- admitio es un susurró pero a decir verdad no sabía a quién le decia sí a mi, o a él.

No supe que decir me encontré en shock al escuchar esas palabras salir de su boca, no sabía que decir o hacer pero no quería hacer o decir algo de lo que luego me arrepentiría, pero hubo algo en mi interior que me obligo a levantarme de mi asiento y acercarme hasta quedar frente a él, el me miro confundido.

- También me siento igual, Edward.- Susurre, mirando al suelo.

Lo que ocurrió después nunca pensé que ocurriría, sentí una mano quitar una mechón negro que se había salido de mi peinado, y él con suavidad lo quitaba acomodándolo, para a continuación pasar sus dedos suaves por mi cuello, por inercia di un paso a delante imitándolo, cerré los ojos al sentir la caricia, solo sentía su cálido aliento rozar mi rostro, y unos sedosos labios posarse en los míos, sin saber cómo hacerlo solo moví mis labios sobre los suyos en una suave danza, no supe si duro horas, minutos, segundo o incluso días solo sabía que me sentía como en las nubes, sentía las mariposas volar como locas en mi estomago, y pensé que no era verdad lo que leía en los libros, se sentía aun mejor, esta sensación.

Sus labios eran delgadas, rosados, sedosos, simplemente perfectos y yo los estaba probando, solo una vez había besado a un chico y no se comparaba en nada esto, abrí los ojos un poco y al hacerlo vi que el también lo hacía, sus ojos al contrario de lo que pensé que ocurriría se veían perturbados, se separo con rapidez de mi, como si apestase, no dije nada deteniéndolo, solo me tome de la barda de la cocina, y lo mire, el se removió por todo la cocina, yo solo lo veía, y al escuchar lo que dijo sentí como si no pudiese respirar con normalidad.

- Esto no… yo no soy así, nunca lo había hecho, yo… yo amo a mi esposa, esto nunca tuvo que pasar… esto fue un error, discúlpame en verdad, no sé qué ocurrió.- Hablo antes de sentarse de nuevo, yo fui quien no podía siquiera verlo, por lo que corrí rumbo a mi cuarto, me recargue en la puerta de mi habitación respirando profundamente, cerré los ojos y lleve mis dedos a mis labios recordando ese beso, no era posible que con un simple beso ocasionara esto en mí, pero si esto había sido en el primer día, podrían pasar mucha cosas pensé antes de arrastrarme por la puerta hasta caer sentada al piso, por debajo de la puerta pude ver una sombra sabía que era de él, y al verlo mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente pensando que tal vez el tocaría buscándome pero no fue así, la sombra se alejo dejándome pensando que tal vez el beso por su parte fue un error, quería pensarlo también yo pero no podía, no había podido dejar de pensar en Edward desde que lo había visto.

Y de nuevo sentí una inmensa rabia porque no solo Tanya Cullen tenía a mi hijo, sino a Edward Cullen.

* * *

Hola chicas, siento la demora, pero apenas pude conseguir de nuevo una laptop, la primera vez tenía una tablet que me prestó mi prima de rápido, por eso solo pude hacer la nota, no tengo más capítulos, los estoy haciendo a la orden del día, pues todos mis archivos están en la compu de mi papá ;)

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO _**REVIEW**_ DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	10. Confusiones

_**Disclaimer:**_ Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable **Stephanie** **Meyer**, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.

_**Muchísimas gracias a **_todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a **anaprinces25,** **ayled94306, maleja twihard, Sun-e Kristal,** **Eidy Swan, Imagine ThisLove, janalez,** **karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly, vanee.-joaa,** **Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, theparadise, Guest, Lyzz** **Cullen, Caritofornasier, Guest, Priz, Joss** **Bonelly Cullen, yasmine-Cullen, Nardyss, **y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme. & si más aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado.

¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!…

* * *

_«Hay quienes sólo utilizan las palabras para disfrazar sus pensamientos» __**Voltaire.**_

Me levanté del suelo, después de un rato, abrí mis ojos y me quedé helada al ver a Brigitte y Bethany recostadas en sus camas mirarme curiosas, sin mirarlas siquiera me dirigí a mi cama, y me recoste en ella. Agradeci que no hicieran ningún comentario al respecto, me gire en la cama y cerré los ojos pensando que mañana sería un día pesado.

Habían pasado dos dias desde el suceso y en estos dos días no me había cruzado con Cullen, quién más temprano de lo normal se iba a trabajar y llegaba al anochecer, según me había dicho Brigitte, Edward al llegar me había encontrado rumbo a mi habitación, sabia que me había estado esperando, cuando me pregunto si podía hablar con el había accedido, y el completamente avergonzado, pidiendome un disculpa por lo ocurrido, me había dicho que amaba a su esposa, me había dicho que la extrañaba y ella no se merecía esto al igual que yo no me merecía esto. Todo había quedado solucionado, me había pedido comenzar de nuevo, cosa a la que accedi, no puedo negar que me lastimó escuchar hablar sobre su esposa de tal forma, se podía ver a kilómetros el amor que le tenía, y yo, yo lo había aceptado pese a todo. Por cierto ambas chicas se habian convertido en mis "informantes" como se hacian llamar, ellas sabían que no era la hermana de Alec, pues Beth había visto una vez una de las fotografías que tan fervientemente guardaba en su cuarto Alec.

* * *

Ya habia pasado un mes y medio desde aquel día y todo seguía su curso, yo seguía siendo Liv, la niñera de los Cullen, y Edward Cullen seguía siendo solo mi jefe, pero pese a ello me había acercado un poco más a él. Sabia que le atraía a Edward y el sabia que me ocurria lo mismo a mi pero aun asi no ocurriría nada.

* * *

Escuche sonar mi despertador por lo que me levanté a las cinco con cuarenta de la mañana como a diario, me dirigí al baño de servicio de las mujeres y estaba a punto de entrar cuando un sonriente Mike quién salía de el de los hombres.

- Hola Liv, Un lindo día ¿No lo crees? Sabes he estado pensando que te parecería sí tú y yo, en tu día libre vamos al cine y luego a cenar- Pidio sonriendo abiertamente.

- ¿Acaso tú día libre también es el domingo? - Pregunté apretando la bata que estaba en mis manos. No me gustaba su mirada de "rayos X" pues con ella me queria desnudar parecia.

- No pero me podría dar una escapadita e ir contigo ¿Que dices? - Interrogo.

- Ya tengo planes en realidad...- Pensaba rechazarlo, pero tal vez el sepa algunas cosas de Tanya- pero cuando pueda yo te digo- Sonreí entrando al baño, al entrar cerré con seguro sí por las dudas. Me desvesti por completo y camine hasta la ducha donde el agua caliente me reconforto, sabía lo que tenía que hacer, me lo había dicho Bri ayer cuando les conté lo ocurrido con Edward, Beth decia que lo mejor que podría hacer sería alejarme de él, por mi propio bien, mientras que Bri decia lo mejor era la seducción, que siempre servía, por lo que elegi su idea.

Después de terminar de ducharme me seque el cabello con la secadora y lo acomode para que quedará en ondas por mi espalda, me coloqué mi ropa interior color piel, sobre está me puse una blusa ligera de tirantes blanca y una minifalda color coral con vuelo junto con unos zapatos negros sin tacón me maquille con ligereza sólo un poco de polvo, rimel negro y gloss rosa, decidi no usar blush, me puse un poco de perfume y crema corporal antes de salir, ya casi era la hora del desayuno y como Steph y Hunter me habian pedido un día antes desayunaria con ellos en el jardín, por lo que decidi hacerles de desayunar yo misma, entre a la cocina y salude a todos Alec al verme abrió los ojos a tal grado que temi que salieran de la cuenca de sus ojos, Bri quién estaba sentada a su lado golpeó un poco su espalda, sonriendome enormemente.

- Te ves muy bien, Livie- Felicito con ese mote cariñoso, ganandose la mirada entre molesta e incrédula por parte de mi hermano.

- ¿Y ese pedazo de tela? - Interrogo como el típico hermano mayor. Molestó por las miradas de Mike y Tyler sobre mi, no me amedrente, tenía que parecer tranquila por vestir así.

- Ang, ¿te molesta sí yo ahora me encargo del desayuno de los chicos?- Pregunté ingnorandolo.

- No claro que no, Liv. ¿Quieres que té ayude en algo? - Se acomidio amablemente.

- No, así está bien lo haré yo sola. ¿Hay alguna novedad?- Pregunté a Ben quién leía en voz alta el periódico.

- Lo de siempre, lo que sí escuche es que una chica fue acusada de asesinato, mató a un hombre y será condenada a quince años en prisión, todas las pruebas la incriminan sólo tenía dieciocho por lo que será juzgada como adulta- Explicó- Su nombre es Marina Stewart.

- Pobre chica debió de haberle hecho algo el para que ella actuará así- Habló Ángela.

- Se lo merece es decir ese tipo de escoria no deberían salir nunca, ¿Qué porque me ven así? Vamos acaso a alguno le gustaría estar cerca de una asquerosa asesina porque se los dire yo no, ¿Tu no crees asi, Liv?- Pregunto mirándome, se acerco a mí, y lo único que logre hacer fue dar dos pasos de su lado queriéndome alejar de él, me daba asco.

- ¿Es que asco nunca piensas lo que dices Newton? – Corto Beth molesta.

- Hay personas que son un verdadera ''escoria'' como le llamas y no esta en la cárcel, es una reverenda estupidez la que dices, si no estuviste ahí y lo viviste no tienes porque opinar.- Gruño Bri.

- Pues yo opino igual que Mike, esas no se merecen nada bueno- Salio a la defensa de este Jessica.

- Bueno ya basta no, todos a trabajar que para eso nos pagan, no para andar juzgando a la gente.- Dijo Alec mirando molesto a Mike, todos salieron de la cocina, o eso creía cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, ''No pienses en eso, tu no tienes porque avergonzarte de nada me oyes, y aparte yo que tu me apuraría escuche ruidos de la parte de arriba quien sabe si ya despertaron tus pequeños''. Confio antes de salir de la puerta.

* * *

Corrí escaleras arriba y al llegar al segundo piso no pude evitar imaginarme como sería tener la vida de Tanya, es decir, rica, afortunada, y ser la mujer de Edward, sentir su amor, sentir sus manos en mi cuerpo desnudo, besando cada parte de él con fervor, fusionarnos en uno sólo, escuchar salir de sus labios mi nombre diciéndome lo que soy para él, diciéndome un te amo susurrado en mi oído, para luego dormir entre sus brazos, sacudi mi cabeza borrando tales imágenes de mi mente sintiendo un cierto calor en mi cuerpo el cual me hizo avergonzarme yo nunca había estado con un hombre, en realidad en la cárcel había leído ciertas historias, pero ninguna me había puesto tan avergonzada como ahora que lo pienso y con nada más y nada menos que con Edward. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarme y borrar aquella arrebatadora imagen.

- ¿Se siente bien, señorita? - Interrogo una voz suave, haciendome abrir los ojos asustada. Mire al hombre frente a mi, que me miraba sonriendo. Era alto aproximadamente 1,85 metros, musculoso, sonrisa picara, cabello negro y unos bellos ojos color grises oscuros, dándole un toque sexy y misterioso, él no solo era extremadamente guapo, sino que también era completamente atrayente.

- Sí, me encuentro bien, gracias.- Sonreí maravillada, al verlo pude observar su ropa la cual portaba elegantemente a pesar de vestir unos jeans de mezclilla y una camisa negra la cual se adhería a la perfección a su trabajado cuerpo, lo vi mirarme de la misma forma que yo, por lo que me cohibí un poco, agachando la mirada un poco, el sonrio ante mi pena antes de extender su mano.

- Oh que tonto, no me he presentado mi nombre es Adam Delani, mucho gusto.- Se presento galantemente besando mi mano sin dejar de verme.- Tu debes ser Liv, la hermana de Alec, vaya que me dijeron que eras en verdad hermosa, pero veo que es palabra ni siquiera te llega a los talones.- Sonrio con esa sonrisa de muerte. Espera un minuto Isabella, me regaño mi conciencia, acaba de decir que se apellida Delani.

- ¿Delani? ¿Cómo Tanya Delani?- Interrogue soltándome de su agarre, su rostro cambio y sus facciones se endurecieron, pero la cambio rápidamente.

- No es algo que me enorgullezca, pero sí, soy por desgracia su hermano.- Dijo riendo. ¿Por desgracia? No me quería ver entrometida por lo que decidi no preguntar.- ¿Hay algún problema con ello? – Pregunto, a lo que respondi negando rápidamente, a decir verdad ¿no me podría afectar mucho o sí? Es decir nosotros no escogemos a nuestros hermanos.- Vaya se que me vere un poco apresurado, pero ¿Te gustaría algún dia salir a tomar algo? – Lo mire un poco sorprendia- Me refiero para que conozcas la ciudad, yo acabo de regresar y tu acabas de llegar por lo que a mi parecer es una buena excusa para poder salir a conocer la ciudad.- Sonrio, yo no sabia que contestar, es decir él era demasiado guapo y me invitaba a salir a mi, antes cuando era Bella Swan, no era de las chicas a las que invitaban a salir los chicos guapos y populares al contrario era un poco ignorada y aunque aparentaba que no me importaba era mentira es decir, a quien no le gustaría sentirse así, pensé en Edward Cullen y en el beso de hace tiempo, entre a mi se materializo el beso y la disculpa, por lo que sin saber por qué acepte. Sono su teléfono por lo que el avergonzado y un tanto frustado se despidió.

- Bien, Liv, te puedo buscar luego para ultimar detalles, y de paso pedirle permiso a Alec, es decir es tu hermano y no quiero que se moleste, Adiós y fue un gusto conocerte.- Se acerco a mi dejándome enbriagada con su colonia, tomo mi mano y la beso. Yo no podía hablar mi voz se había esfumado, por lo que de nuevo asentí y el solo pudo reir antes de desaparecer.

Me sentía en las nubes, me sentía feliz, y hermosa, sabia que debía tener una estúpida sonrisa pegado al rostro, pero me tranquilice antes de abri despacio la puerta, tratando de no hacer ningún ruido los chicos debían de estar durmiendo aún, un día antes nos habiamos quedado horas nadando, me habian pedido nadar con ellos y yo como siempre no les pude negar nada, eran Simplemente maravillosos, y los queria demasiado, a decir verdad ya no me importaba tanto quién era mi Nate, pues no podría separarme de ninguno de ellos, la idea de tan sólo de pensar alejarme de alguno me daba nauseas, había decidi llevarme a ambos, ¿locura? Tal vez, pero ellos eran mis niños y nadie me los arrebataria nunca.

Sonreí al ver a Stephen removerse entre sus sábanas, y Hunter estar aferrado a su almohada y balbucear cosas indesifrables. Entre y me dirigí con decisión al enorme ventanal, jale a los costado las cortinas blancas dejando entrar todos los rayos de sol, los escuché maldecir y cubrirse el rostro con rapidez.

- Ya es hora de levantarse- Hable haciendo que estos lloriquearan como día a día- ¿Qué estan esperando? - Grité.

- Hunter se que Estas despierto, tú respiración esta acelerada- Dije jalando con decisión sus sábanas dejando al descubierto su pequeño cuerpo.

- Liv, por favor, diez minutos más, te lo suplico ten piedad de este pobre y cansado niño, estoy en pleno desarrollo necesito dormir, a lo menos ocho horas- Suplico Hunter, acurrucandos más.

- Eso mismo pienso yo, he incluso lo dije ayer, ¿pero me hicieron caso? No verdad - Camine rumbo a Stephen quién se hacia el dormido.

- Cedric Stephen, levántate ya, muchachito, ya es hora- Demande peleando con él por las sábanas, al ganarle el gruño y al final término por levantarse a regaña dientes, Hunter se encontraba buscando su ropa.- ¿Les parece sí desayunamos en el patio? - Pregunté sonriente, a lo que los chicos aceptaron contestos.

* * *

Salí de la habitación para darles privacidad, bajé las escaleras con rapidez pero antes de llegar al final de estás vi a Edward completamente sudado vistiendo sólo un short deportivo azul marino el cual dejaba ver sus largas y perfectamente trabajadas piernas, él no me había visto pues se estaba poniendo su camiseta blanca así que pude apreciar ese torso desnudo, sin poder evitarlo no pude dejar de apreciarlo, pero me force a dejar de mirarlo no queria que se diera cuenta, cuando se puso la camiseta me miro sorprendido y un poco avergonzado, su mirada me intimidaba un poco, por lo que decidi alejarme de él.

- Buenos dias, Liv.- Saludó observando mi vestimenta.

- Buenos dias, Edward.- Respondí sonrojada.

- ¿Mis hijos ya se levantaron? – Interrogo, su mirada la que segundos antes había sido calida ahora era fría y cortante, como cada vez que me miraba, desde aquel dia a pesar de dejar todo en el pasado lo podía ver mirándome molesto.

- ¡Papá! - Se escuchó el grito de los chicos desde arriba.

- Buenos días campeones- Sonrió de forma exquisita.

- ¿Porque no desayunas con nosotros? - Pidio Stephen.

- Sí, desayunaremos en el patio junto con Liv.- Prosigio Hunter- Vamos papá hoy no iras a trabajar.

- No quiero importunar hijos, tal vez Liv desee solo estar con ustedes demonios.- Dijo sin dejar de mirarme, con esa mirada que me hacia temblar de pies a cabeza, no estaba bien sentirme asi con una simple mirada no era bueno.

- No hay problema.- Dije con rapidez, mirando sus ojos verdes, los cuales me miraban de manera diferente cada vez.- Iré por el desayuno- Dije antes de salir corriendo por la comida.

Salí de la cocina cargando las bandejas, al llegar me encontre con un Hunter vistiendo unos pantalones de vestir color azul marino y una camisa de vestir color rosa al contrario de Stephen que vestía unos vaqueros de mezclilla y una camisa de vestir color azul cielo, se veían muy guapos y elegantes.

- Vaya se ven muy guapos- Alage haciendolos sonrojar y agadecer avergonzados.- ¿Irán a algún lado? - Pregunté sentandome.

- Papá dijo que iremos al aeropuerto por mi tía Alice y mi tío Emmett- Informó Stephen tomando un trozo de durazno.

- Al parecer se quedarán algunos días con nosotros- Dijo Hunter de forma distorsionada por la fresa que estaba comiendo.

- Tío Adam- Gritaron los niños haciendome dar un respingo.

- Pero vaya sí que quieren conquistar vean que atractivos se ven, así incluso se pudieran parecer a mi.- Bromeo acercandose a nosotros.

- Estás muy equivocado Adam, mis hijos se pareceran a su padre.- Replicó Edward a su lado.

- Sí, sí como digas cuñadito- Lo ignoro- Pero vaya que buena compañía tienen, hola Liv- Me saludó.

- Hola señor Delani.- Respondí.

- ¿Se conocen?- Interrogo Edward mirandonos con el seño fruncido

-Sí por fin la pude conocer, he de decirte que me han hablado mucho de tí, todas buenas claro- Sonrio- Me invitó Edward a desayunar espero que no te moleste- Habló.

- No hay problema señor...

- Nada de señor soy, Adam- Pidió.

- Está bien, Adam- Sin querer mi mirada se topo con la de Edward, se veía molesto de nuevo.

Después de desayunar los chicos estaban bromeando con Adam, quién era muy divertido no podía parar de reír gracias a sus bromas, quién había estado serio todo el desayuno era Edward, casi no había dicho nada ni probado bocado.

- Chicos ayer hable con su madre y me ha dicho que llegara en algunos días- Anuncio Edward. Deje los platos de nuevo en la mesa me había quedado completamente congelada no me esperaba esto, ella volvería yo sabía que eventualmente ella regresaría pero no esperaba verla tan pronto, volvia a tomar los platos y estaba a punto de entrar con rapidez a la cocina cuando escuche una voz detrás de mi.

- Te acompaño- Dijo Hunter ayudandome con algunos platos.

- ¿Que tienes cielo? - Pregunté con preocupación no era normal verlo así.

- ¿Liv soy mala persona?- Interrogo mirando hacia al suelo.

- Claro que no cielo porque dices eso- Indague me inque hasta ponerse a su altura.

- Es malo que no este tan contento de que mamá vuelva, ¿Soy un mal hijo con ello?- Preguntó mortificado.

- Para nada cariño, ¿Porque lo crees?- Cuestioné acariciando su mejilla con dulzura.

- Es sólo que no la extrañe mucho y hay veces que no la veo como mi mamá- Admitio dejándome completamente sorprendida.

* * *

_**Hi girls, disculpen la tardanza, pero ya volveré a subir lunes, Miercoles& Viernes...**_

_**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Ya volverá Tanya, ¿Qué pasará con Bella?, Ya tiene un pretendiente nuevo y no sólo es eso, es el hermano de Tanya... Y Edward de celoso, Qué ocurrirá con está combinacion, comenten que les pareció el capítulo... Gracias con amor, Astoria Lilianne Greengrass Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale.**_

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO _**REVIEW**_ DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	11. Miedo

_**Disclaimer: **__Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable __**Stephanie Meyer, **__yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes._

_**Muchísimas gracias a** _todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a **anaprinces25, ayled94306, maleja twihard, Sun-e Kristal, Eidy Swan, Imagine ThisLove, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly, vanee.-joaa, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, theparadise, Guest, Lyzz Cullen, Caritofornasier, Guest, Priz, Joss Bonelly Cullen, yasmine-Cullen, Nardyss, **y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme. & si más aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado.

¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!…

* * *

_«__ A lo único que tenemos que temer es al miedo por sí mismo__» _**Franklin Delano**

Me desperté al escuchar la puerta de la habitación abrirse, asustada tome lo primero que encontré a la mano que era, la lámpara de noche que tenia, cuando la puerta se abrió me hice la dormida, escuche unos pasos aproximarse a mí, apreté mis ojos tratando de no hacer ruido, por el rabillo de ojo pude ver la pequeña sombra que se proyectaba por lo que supe que no se trataba ni de Mike, ni Tyler. Por lo que suspire un poco más tranquila, sentía la presencia a mi lado.

- Liv, Liv, despierta.- Sentí las manos de Hunter removerme con suavidad.

- Hunter, ¿Qué ocurre cariño?- Me senté en la cama con rapidez.- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Stephen está bien?- Interrogue preocupada tratando de levantarme.

- No para nada, estoy bien.- Contesto poniendo sus manos en los míos deteniéndome- Es solo que no podía dormir, y no sabía a dónde ir, no quería que mi papá se preocupara, la última vez que se preocupo instalo un hospital en casa- Recordó.- Y no podía ir con Stephen- Admitió, le hice un espacio a mi lado y el acepto gustoso.

- ¿Te peleaste con Stephen?- Pregunte completamente sorprendida, ellos como cualquier hermano se molestaban pero no duraban ni diez minutos enojados y mucho menos se acostaban molestos.

- El siempre cambia cuando mamá está cerca, no ha parado de hablar de ella, y de los planes que tiene cuando ella llegue.- Explico suspirando tristemente, me acerque a él y lo atraje a mí en un abrazo con mi mano desocupada comencé a jugar con su cabello.

- ¿Deseas dormir conmigo? - Invite.- No es la mejor cama de todas, pero es cómoda.- Sonreí.

- Si por favor, y como dice papá las cosas materiales mientras estemos juntos no importan, no importa lo demás, buenas noches Liv, te quiero.- Balbuceo entrando al mundo de los sueños.

- Yo también te quiero mi cielo, yo también te quiero.- Susurre besando su cabeza.

- No podía dormirme, tenia clavadas las palabras de Hunter en mi corazón, la actitud de Stephen, mientras estemos juntos no importan lo demás, el te quiero susurrado.

Había pasado más de una hora y no podía dormir, mire a mi alrededor pensando que Bri y Beth tenían el sueño más que pesado, comenzaba a quedarme dormida cuando escuche pasos fuera de la habitación, con cuidado deshice el abrazo que tenia sobre Hunter, tratando de que no se despertara, balbuceo varias cosas antes de cubrirse más con las sabanas. Escuche un golpeteo en la puerta, por lo que decidí ir a ver antes de que despertaran a Hunter. ¿Es que hoy todos querían visitar mi habitación a media noche? Abrí la puerta sin preocuparme de mi atuendo.

- Liv, disculpa la molestia en verdad, pero no encuentro a Hunter, fui a buscarlo a su habitación pero no lo encuentro por ningún la…- Se quedo callado abruptamente al verme. Me sentía como un autentico foquito de navidad, ''mi ropa'' consistía en una mini camisón que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación pues se transparentaba mucho, era rojo con puntos blancos, el sin querer me inspecciono de arriba abajo y se quedo viendo a un punto en mi pecho. ¡Pecho! Por un demonio no tenia puesto el bra, estaba completamente avergonzada, de seguro estaba completamente sonrojada aun con vergüenza mire su rostro y vaya no era la única sonrojada, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron el se volteo avergonzado dándome privacidad.- Lo siento- susurro.

- Iré por mi…- Cerré la puerta y al entrar busque con rapidez algo con que cubrirme, pero no encontraba nada, con un demonio, donde está la ropa gruñí desesperada.

- Eres patética, Isabella.- Susurro Bri adormilada antes de aventarme a la cara su bata blanca de seda, corrí a la puerta, estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando peine con mis manos mi cabello. Una vez lista abrí la puerta.

- Lo siento, ¿que decías?- Pregunte cerrando la puerta.

- Yo no encuentro a Hunter, y me preguntaba si no sabias donde se encontraba.- Dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

- Tranquilo Edward, está aquí, conmigo.- Susurre.

- Oh dios gracias, estaba tan preocupado, fue hace rato a verificar como estaba y me encontré con su cama vacía, y me preocupe mucho.

- Vino a verme hace rato, y quiso quedarse aquí, espero que no cause ningún problema.- Respondí mirándolo, traía una camiseta color verde que hacia resaltar su bellos ojos y pantalón para dormir gris, se veía muy bien con ella, a decir verdad.

- Yo… Liv, me preguntaba.- Lo mire intrigada, pues parecía con ganas de decir algo que no se animaba.

- ¿Si?- Lo anime dando un paso para adelante, al igual que el. Quedando a casi un palmo de distancia.

- ¿Es verdad que saldrás con Adam mañana?- Pregunto al terminar suspiro audiblemente.

- ¿Qué?- Abrí los ojos rápidamente, ¿En qué momento los cerré? Me pregunte.

- ¿Es verdad entonces saldrás con…- Estaba a punto de besarme, de nuevo. Nos inclinamos un poco y sentí sus sedosos labios sobre los míos, sentí su respiración mezclada con la mía, con suavidad movió sus labios comenzando a si la bella danza, nos besamos con suavidad, con dulzura, con gracia, saboreando la suavidad del otro, diciéndonos con esto lo que no nos decíamos con palabras, nos separamos al necesitar oxigeno, estábamos sorprendido por lo ocurrido, había vuelto a ocurrir a pesar de lo que había dicho Edward, se alejo un poco de mi cerrando sus ojos yo solo lo miraba sin decir nada.

- Yo lo sien…- Dijo mirándome.

- No, no lo hagas, no lo vuelvas a hacer, no me digas que no querías hacerlo, porque te vi, no me digas que no me lo merezco, solo no digas nada.- Pedí con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, baje mi cabeza avergonzada, me sentía una tonta.

- Esto no está bien, Liv, no está bien lo que estoy haciendo.- Susurro levantando mi rostro y al hacerlo por este corrieron dos lagrimas. Con delicadeza, me abrazo con una mano atrayéndome hacia él, con su mano libre las retiro con cariño.- No llores por favor, no lo hagas.- Suplico acariciando mi mejilla con ternura.

Se escucharon pasos a lo lejos por lo que nos separamos con rapidez, rápido me limpie todo el resto de lagrimas y respire profundamente, lo mire y el con una pequeña casi indescriptible sonrisa susurro.

- Luego hablamos.- Prometió.

- Edwa…- Apareció por el pasillo Adam con una camiseta negra de manga larga que le quedaba como guante, y un pantalón de estilo leñador color rojo con azul y negro y una camisa abierta del mismo tipo que el pantalón.- Liv, buenas noches, no me digas que este tonto te despertó.- Sonrió acercándose, al verlo no pude evitar sentir mariposas en mi estomago, ¿eso quería decir que me gustaba? Sonreí de forma boba al verlo, el se acerco a mí y beso mi mejilla, sonriendo. Se alejo respetuosamente de mi sin poder evitar escanear mi atuendo, sonreí complacida al ver la sonrisa de su rostro, es decir le había gustado lo que vestía, pensé que con Edward me había avergonzado en cambio con Adam me gustaba, escuche gruñir a Edward así que me abrace a mi cuerpo más, el al verlo se quito la primer camisa y la deposito en mis hombros solo pude agradecer y sin poder evitarlo olfatee la camisa, olía a una combinación de colonia cara y vino& whiskey, y un toque de menta y yerbabuena, era una exquisita combinación, los mire y vi que ninguno de los dos tenía un buen rostro, parecía que se matarían, por lo que intervine.

- Le decía al señor Cullen que Hunter esta aquí.- Dije sin saber que decir, Edward me miro sorprendido al escuchar como lo llame.

- Qué bien, permítanme hablare con la pixie y el oso deben estar preocupados.- Dijo alejándose, no podía verlo a la cara a Edward, sentía su mirada en mi.

- Listo, vienen para acá, ellos le avisaran a seguridad.- Aviso Adam.

Estuvimos unos momentos sin decir nada, y escuchamos dos voces acercándose, pero una de ellas se me hizo muy conocida, pero no era la de Alec, o alguno de los chicos.

- Ya le avisamos a los demás.- Hablo una pequeña chica, Alice si no me equivocaba, era de bajita de cabello corto en puntas, era muy hermosa, cabello negro y ojos verdes, al verme se acerco y como si nada me abrazo.

- Hola, muy gusto soy Alice, la hermana de este soquete- Sonrió.- Muchas gracias por cuidar de mis sobrinos.- Hablo su voz era cantarina, ella parecía una pequeña hadita.

- Mi nombre es Liv, mucho gusto Alice.- Sonreí. Y me quede de piedra al mirar a su acompañante abrí los ojos completamente asustada, era Emmett el chico que habíamos conocido meses atrás Rosalie y yo, y con el que Rosalie ha estado saliendo, el sabía que mi nombre era Bella Swan, e inclusive conocía a Vanessa.

- Bella.- Dijo completamente sorprendido dejándome muda, y completamente asustada.

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció Otro beso se dieron nuestra parejita, ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos? ¿Adam se habrá dado cuenta de lo ocurrido? ¿Emmett descubrirá la mentira de Bella? Pobrecito de Hunter, la duende por fin apareció Y Bella saldrá con Adam, Tanya regresa... ¿**__**Qué ocurrirá con está combinacion?, comenten que les pareció el capítulo... Gracias con amor, Astoria Lilianne Greengrass Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale.**_

* * *

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN LINDO _**REVIEW**_ DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	12. ¿The last Kiss?

**Disclaimer:** Estos fantásticos personajes le pertenecen a la única e inigualable Stephanie Meyer, yo solo los utilizo para dar rienda suelta a la invención de sueños e imágenes que luego se convertirán en historias que presentare luego para ustedes.

**Muchísimas gracias a** todas las personitas que se tomaron el tiempo de leer, enviar un mensajito, darle following o ponerla en favoritos en especial a **anaprinces25, ayled94306, maleja twihard, Sun-e Kristal, Eidy Swan, Imagine This Love, janalez, karolay28, Robmy, Kikaly, vanee.-joaa, Maru-Li Tsukiyomi, theparadise, Guest, Lyzz Cullen, Caritofornasier, Guest, Priz, Joss Bonelly Cullen, yasmine-Cullen, Nardyss,** **Ksts** y creo que no falta ninguna si es así avísenme. & si más aquí está el capítulo, deseo que sea de su agrado.

_**¡Acepto críticas, comentarios, sugerencias, preguntas y lo que gusten!…**_

* * *

_« Hay veces, que solo necesitamos una mano amiga, que nos ayude a mirar hacia adelante» __**Aria Villaseñor.**_

_- Mi nombre es Liv, mucho gusto Alice.- Sonreí. Y me quede de piedra al mirar a su acompañante abrí los ojos completamente asustada, era Emmett el chico que habíamos conocido meses atrás Rosalie y yo, y con el que Rosalie ha estado saliendo, él sabía que mi nombre era Bella Swan, e inclusive conocía a Vanessa._

_- Bella.- Dijo completamente sorprendido dejándome muda, y completamente asustada._

Lo mire con suplica en la mirada, esto no podía estar pasándome a mí, traté de buscar una excusa rápida de el porque me decía hacia mire a los demás quienes nos miraban curiosos. Abrí la boca sin saber que decir.

- Bella, Usted Siete la donna che ho più bella Visto mai*1 - Suspire agradecida al escuchar lo dicho por Emmett, le agradecí con la mirada. Adam comenzó a reír como loco al escuchar lo dicho por Emmett.

- ¿Así que hay otro más en la lucha por el corazón de Liv?- Preguntó Adam burlón, lo mire con los ojos como platos.

- ¿A qué te refieres Adam? - Demandó Edward, al parecer pensó en lo mismo que yo, ¿Acaso Adam habrá visto el beso que nos dimos Edward y yo?

- Liv, ¿Qué está pasando? - Cuestionó interrumpiendo la futura respuesta de Adam, mire a Hunter salir de mi habitación completamente adormilado, llegué a su lado y con agilidad lo cargué entre mis brazos, él lo único que logró hacer fue recargar su cabeza en mi hombro. Fue una acción tan natural para mí, que al mirar de nuevo a los demás vi que nos miraban sorprendidos.

- Hijo, me asustaste, vamos campeón te llevaré a tú habitación.- Pidió Edward mirando con Hunter con amor.

- No, yo quiero quedarme con Liv- Negó el pequeño aferrándose a mi cuello al ver a su padre acercarse a él con intención de cargarlo.

- Hunter, hijo vamos es hora de dormir, Liv necesita descansar y aparte mañana llegará tú madre- Hablo Edward susurrando. Sentí un cuerpo tensarse, creí que por un momento había sido yo, pero al mirar me di cuenta que se trataba de Hunter.

- Yo señor Cullen...- Carraspee ganándome la atención de todos- Edward, por mí no hay problema alguno con que Hunter se quedé conmigo- Admití. Ganándome un beso por parte de mi pequeño cazador.

- Por favor papi, ¿Sí? Anda di que sí, te lo suplico.- Rogo haciendo un adorable puchero.

- Está bien- Aceptó Edward dándose por vencidos ante su hijo.

Todos se despidieron deseándonos buenas noches, Edward beso la cabeza de su hijo con amor, una sonrisa torcida y un asentimiento de cabeza para mí, Alice al igual que Adam se despidieron con un beso en la mejilla, mientras el de Alice fue con camarería, el de Adam había sido seductor pero a la vez caballeroso cuando llegó el momento de Emmett, Adam había hizo una seña con la mano señalando sus ojos para después señalar a Emmett quién sonrió bonachón.

- Fue un gusto conocerte, Liv- Dijo remarcando mi "nombre"- Tenemos mucho de qué hablar _Bella donna __2 _- Susurró esto último, retirándose al igual que todos los demás.

- ¿Que te quiere decir mi tío Emmett?- Preguntó confundido mi niño.

- No tengo ni idea- Admití con sinceridad.

- Que descanses, cielo.- Susurré mirando con dulzura sus ojos color avellana. ¡Ojos!, no me había puesto los pupilentes al salir, agradecí mentalmente por la poca iluminación. Bostece abrazando a Hunter, quién se aferró a mi torso, sonreí pensando que tal vez tenía entre mis brazos a mi Nate. Con este último pensamiento caía a los brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

Me desperté más temprano de lo normal faltaba media hora para la hora indicada, mire a mis compañeros de habitación quienes dormían a pierna suelta. Decidí quedarme un rato más en cama no quería salir de la cama aún pero pensé que era mejor ahora mientras Hunter seguía dormido. Salí de la cama sin hacer ningún ruido a la hora de soltarme del agarre de él. Camine hasta el baño, agradecí que en el camino no me había topado con nadie, al terminar de bañarme me sequé toda y al tener todo mi cabello seco decidí plancharlo, al finalizar me mire a la chica del espejo.

Vestía una falda azul hasta la rodilla de estilo corola, una blusa de manga larga blanca, zapatillas de tacón negras, el cabello completamente lacio el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura, su maquillaje era natural un pocos gloss, rímel y blush, me veía muy bien sonreí satisfecha.

- Vaya para ser la niñera de los mocosos ganas bien no, digo para poder comprarte esa ropa- Dijo Jessica mirándome de arriba a abajo, entrando al baño.

- No te refieras así a ellos Stanley- Reclame tratando de tener paciencia.

- Me tienes harta, he visto como provocas a Tyler y Michael, él y yo nos queremos pero tú te metiste entre nosotros- Reclamó molesta.

- Veo que por fin sacaste las uñas pensé que nunca lo harías- Respondí encarándola.- Bien si no tienes nada más que decir, que tengas un lindo día Jess, y por cierto deja de estar detrás de Mike, luces desesperada- Dije antes de salir dejándola molesta.

* * *

Me encontraba en el jardín sentada en el pasto, los chicos había decidido ir a jugar un rato fútbol, se habían reconciliado al comienzo de la mañana, hasta donde sabia nadie se encontraba en casa, Alice, Edward y Emmett había ido a la oficina, con este último aún no había tenido oportunidad de hablar sobre lo ocurrido la noche anterior, y esperaba hablar con él lo más pronto posible, tenía miedo de que llegara a decir algo, y de Adam no sabía absolutamente nada, había salido antes de desayunar, cerré los ojos tratando de borrar todas las preocupaciones que tenía en cima cuando comenzó a vibrar mi celular, lo tome entre mis manos y observe que se trataba de un mensaje.

_Ven al despacho, necesitamos hablar. E._

¿Pero qué demonios? Pensé al ver el mensaje, y recordé rápidamente de quien se podría tratar si de Emmett o Edward ambos hermanos me habían prometido hablar, mire a los chicos quienes estaban distraídos y entre a la casa, arregle de nuevo mi atuendo, y al llegar a mi destino toque con nerviosismo pensado a quien quisiera ver si a Emmett o a Edward, al abrirse la puerta desee que hubiera sido Emmett, mire a Edward quien vestía un apretado traje gris y con una camisa azul.

- Me mando hablar señor Cullen.- Dije nerviosa pues no sabía que decir.

- Creo que ayer pasamos esa formalidad, Liv.- Dijo burlón con una sonrisa torcida, no pude sonrojarme al recordar el beso que nos habíamos dado ayer.

Camine un poco más confiada hasta quedar frente a frente con Edward quien al ver mi acción sonrió abiertamente antes de apresarme con sus fuertes brazos, le devolví la sonrisa antes de cortar la distancia de nuestros cuerpos besándonos como si no existiese el mañana, y podría ser así podría acabarse el mundo en este mismo instante y moriría feliz, sentí sus manos acariciar mi espalda y parte de mi cintura, mientras las mías pasaban hábilmente por su cabello y cuello, sentía sus cálidos labios sobre los míos tratando de ganar una lucha feroz, sentí como con su lengua delineo con suavidad y ternura mis labios yo solo pude reaccionar entreabriendo mis labios sentí como sonrió sobre mis labios antes de arremeter contra mi boca, sentía su cálida lengua juguetear con la mía, mezclado su sabor y calidez con la mía, sin saber cómo yo respondía con el mismo ímpetu, sentí como se alejaba de mi boca, gruñí molesta por el acto, y el al hacerlo rio, antes de depositar sus labios en mi cuello devorándolo, yo apreté mis manos en mi cabello, ocasionando que Edward mordiera parte de mi cuello, sabía que después de esto estaría rojo, pero no me importo, al contrario de mi boca salió un gemido agradeciéndolo.

- Liv, ¿Te encuentras bien?- Pregunto Edward ayudándome a sentarme en la sofá. Demonios todo había sido un sueño, aunque no podría ser un sueño pues no estaba dormida pero ustedes entienden, parpadee varias veces antes de asentir rápidamente, Edward me miraba sonriendo levemente, por lo que pensé si habría dicho o peor aún gemido algo por lo que decidí cambiar rápidamente el tema.

- ¿Por qué me mandaste a hablar Edward, a ocurrido algo malo?- Indague mirando hacia otro lado tratando de no sonar asustada.

- No, no ha ocurrido nada malo, es solo que necesitaba verte.- Admitió mirando hacia el suelo. Al escucharlo abrí los ojos completamente, ¿Acababa de decir lo que yo creía?

- Yo nunca he pensado en ponerle el cuerno a mi mujer, nunca había visto a ninguna otra mujer como te veo a ti, ni mucho menos había besado a nadie estando casado, pero llegaste tú con tu inocencia, tus sonrojos, y cambiaste todo lo que pienso y no sé porque pasa esto, esto no es normal, no dejo de pensar en ti, inclusive ayer tuve ganas de partirle la cara a Emmett por su comentario, al igual que a Adam, por dios a mi hermano y a mi mejor amigo, más que nada a Adam por haberse atrevido a besar tu mejilla, a mirarte como te mira, por haberse atrevido a invitarte a salir, por primera vez pensé que tal vez, Tanya y yo no deberíamos estar casados, que debería ser soltero para poder besarte, por dios me estas matando, yo no sé siquiera porque te mande aquí, desde la primera vez que te vi me cautivaste, sabía que si te contrataba podría volverme loco, pero aun así lo hice, y no tengo idea del porque no dejo de pensar en ti, porque me vuelvo loco de celos de ver cómo te mirar, cuando solo yo quisiera mirarte así- Termino en un susurro, estábamos a muy poco distancia, estábamos a punto de besarnos de nuevo, pero fuimos interrumpido por la precipitada entrada de alguien por lo que nos separamos con rapidez, Edward se paró del sofá, y yo me quede donde mismo.

- Así que es ella- Dijo una mujer rubia escultural de ojos azules, entrando, al verla supe que se trataba de la maldita de Tanya Cullen. Al verme abrió sus ojos azules eso que ahorita estaban completamente asustados. Frunció el ceño mirándome de arriba a abajo temí que pudiera verme detrás de mí ''disfraz'', pero rápidamente se recompuso fulminándome con la mirada.

- Tanya volviste.- Dijo Edward completamente sorprendido.

- ¿Es que acaso te molesta, mi amor?- Remarco la última palabra.

- No es…- Tratado de hablar Edward.

- Te molesta que te haya molestado cuando estabas con tu amante.- Gruño furiosa.

- No… Espera que, ella no es mi amante Tanya, ella es la niñera de tus hijos.- Atraco Edward.-

- ¿Entonces ella no es nada tuyo, amor?- Pregunto con dulzura a Edward. Este rápidamente negó con la cabeza, ella al verlo sonrió.- ¿Entonces sigo siendo la mujer de tu vida, todavía me amas verdad? ¿Solo yo soy a la mujer que amas y deseas cierto, a mí y a nadie más?- Pregunto Tanya acercándose a su marido, sabia porque lo hacía.

- No, Tanya, no es nada mía Liv, ella solo es la niñera de nuestros hijos, Te amo y sigues siendo la única mujer en mi vida, a la única que amo y deseo.- Respondió Edward a su mujer, porque eso era, era su mujer, ella era su mujer, y si alguno duda tenia de ello, ella se encargó de borrarla al ver como frente a mí lo beso, aparte la mirada con rapidez al ver como ella al besarlo me veía, pero eso no fue lo que me dolió mas, sino ver como Edward la abrazaba, para luego tomar su cadera, y alejarla con completa suavidad. No podía dejar de rondar su ''te amo'' de mi cabeza.

- Lo siento- Se disculpó Tanya cambiando su rostro, regalándome una sonrisa tan grande que casi le cubría toda la cara.- Mucho gusto soy, Tanya Cullen, lo lamento en verdad, pero es que me llegó la noticia de que mi marido.- Tomo la mano de Edward entrelazándola con la suya- Me engañaba, lo lamento en verdad, pero es que no concibo la idea de que Edward ya no me ame, tu como mujer debes saber cómo duele imaginarse al hombre que amas con otra.- Sonrió, sabía que lo que acababa de decir me lo decía, a mí, y también sabia quien había sido la persona que le dio esta ''información''.

- Pues no tienes de que preocuparte hermanita, Liv y yo, somos novios. Se lo pedí hoy a la hora del desayuno, Edward, Emmett y Alice ya habían salido por lo que no hubo oportunidad de decirles.- Hablo Adam entrando al despacho, estaba completamente sorprendida y no era la única, pero sabía porque lo había hecho me había ayudado, sonríe agradeciéndole, él sonrió acercándose a mí, y me abrazo por la cintura, atrayéndome a su cuerpo.

- ¿Vaya Adam así que tienes novia?- Interrogo con molestia Tanya- Vaya pues no sabía que eras mi cuñada, lo siento mucho, en verdad.

- Si, Adam y yo estamos de novios, en realidad me encontraba aquí junto con el señor Cullen, por lo mismo, no quería que hubieran malentendidos, mi desempeño no cambiara por esto- Mentí.

- No hay problema, señorita Danvers, déjeme decirle que me alegro mucho.- Respondió Edward, sabía que estaba molesto.- Felicidades Adam, ahora si nos permiten quiero pasar el día con mi mujer y mis hijos, ¿Quién dices cielo?- Le pregunto con amor a Tanya, quien sonrió satisfecha saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

- Adam, yo te juro que lo que dijeron es mentira, yo…- Dije una vez solos.

- Confió en ti, si tú me dices que no sientes nada por él te creo, lamento haber dicho lo que dije, pero Tanya tiende a ser una maldita con cualquiera que se acerque a su marido.- Explico avergonzado Adam.

- Lo entiendo y no sabes cómo te lo agradezco Adam en verdad muchas gracias, y que te parece si hoy le ponemos fecha a nuestra cita, al fin y al cabo llego la señora Cullen y pasara el día con su familia.- Hable tratando de sonar indiferente.- Aunque entiendo si tu deseas pasar el día con tu hermana al fin y al cabo acaba de llegar.- Hable con rapidez.

- No, no, claro que no, en realidad prefiero tu compañía que la de mi hermana- Negó.- Te busco en tu habitación a las seis, ponte linda te llevare a algún lugar especial.- Comento sonriente.- Me tengo que ir, no quiero ocasionarte más problemas. Te veo al rato, hermosura.- Se despidió, yo solo sonreí viéndolo alejarse, pero él se paró y camino con decisión de regreso a mi lado, una vez frente a mí, me tomo entre sus brazos, lo vi conmociada.

- No quiero tomarte por sorpresa, por lo que te lo diré, ¿te molestaría si te beso?- Pregunto haciendo que mi corazón bombeara como loco, pensé en Edward en Tanya, pero más que nadie en Adam y en mí, sabía que yo también merecía ser feliz.

- Me encantaría.- Admití, me pare de puntitas acercándome a él, el me apretó a su trabajado cuerpo antes de acercarse, primero me beso con suavidad los labios en una suave caricia, luego beso mis mejillas sonrojadas, mi frente, mi nariz, se acercó a mis labios haciéndome entreabrirlos esperando en beso pero beso mi mentón, antes de reír con suavidad, se alejó de mi dejándome avergonzada, pero rio haciéndome reír, antes de darme un casto beso en los labios, dejándome con ganas de más.

- Me tengo que ir, porque si te beso ahora no podría separarme de ti nunca.- Admitió dejándome sonrojada. Lleve mi temblorosa mano a mis labios recordando su ''beso'' reí olvidando al matrimonio Cullen, pero no me di cuenta como unos ojos verde esmeralda habían presenciado todo con dolor.

* * *

1- {Tú eres la mujer más bella que he visto nunca}

2- {Bella dama o hermosa Mujer}

* * *

_**En el próximo capítulo.-**_

- Eres una maldita gata Stanley, como te atreves a decirle a la señora Cullen que yo soy la amante de su marido. Gruñí furiosa al verla como esta se reía en mi cara.

- Eso es para que se te quite lo zorra, no voy a dejar que me quites a Mike y si para lograrlo hago que te corran lo hare sin pensarlo.- Sonrió molesta.- Y esto es por zorra.- Dijo dándome una bofetada, lleve mi mano a mi mejilla adolorida, y sin pensarlo le di un fuerte puñetazo en todo la nariz de Tucán que tenía.

- Liv, ¿Me harías el gran honor de ser mi novia?- Pregunto Adam, depositando una preciosísima begonia rosa en mi cabello, y entregándome una rosa rosa. Lo mire, Adam era el hombre, perfecto guapo, dulce, atractivo, lo que cual mujer pediría, pero por otro lado estaba Edward, quien tenía una esposa, Adam me estaba dando su amor incondicional, y Edward… Lo tuve muy obvio, no podría ser la novia de Adam, con mentiras necesitaba decirle la verdad sabía que podía confiar en él.

* * *

**Comenten que les pareció el capítulo... Gracias con amor, Astoria Lilianne Greengrass Swan Malfoy de Cullen Hale. Chicas muchas gracias a todas ya casi, llegamos a los 100 review, y no saben cómo me alegra enserio, muchas gracias bellezas. Un beso.**

LES AGRADECERÍA MUCHO SI ME DEJARAN UN **LINDO REVIEW** DICIÉNDOME QUE LES PARECIÓ.


	13. NO HE MUERTO!

**_Chicas!_**

Primero que nada me quiero disculpar con todas ustedes por tenerlas tan abandonadas, se que no se lo merecen, pero tranquilas les tengo una Noticia, una buena y una mala.

1) La buena es que no abandonaré ninguna de las dos historias, no se preocupen por ello, no he muerto como muchas me han preguntado preocupada, Lo que ocurre es que entre a mi uúltimo año de preparatoria, y Dios estoy que muero muchisima tarea que dejan, pero ya que...

2) La única mala, es que ya no subire como antes ahora Subiere los fines de semana, tal vez los viernes o los Sabados, o inclusive los domingos pero de que lo hago lo hago.

No se ustedes diganme que les parece, o si desean que ya deje de escribir lo haré, O dejenme propuestas, no se ustedes mandan, gracías._** Las quiero. **_


End file.
